Cinderella Boy
by Psychogoth
Summary: Canada as Cinderella, Prussia as Prince not-so-charming, Poland and America as foster brothers, England as foster mother, Switzerland as a Fairy god mother. What more could you possibly want? WARNING: Intense use of human names and Prussia. UPDATED
1. Of new neighbors and unruly brothers

**A/N: **First of all, if this fic does not hit I shall keep it on Hiatus until some kind of a miracle happens and it suddenly gets discovered. I disclaim all rights to this title since it is loosely based on Cinderella Boy a wonderful series that has nothing to do with my plot. Either way, I wish for you to enjoy. Onward!

* * *

Once upon a time in a faraway king— Francis! You Frog! What are you doing there?! Don't touch that! Put that down right now. **Now**. Yes, that's it, good boy, now scram! – Aherm, Once upon a ti— Crap! First Francis now you? Get the bloody hell out of here you Git. Seriously. *pause* You know what? Just go ahead and read.

Matthew Williams, sixteen years old, average built, blonde, Canadian. Yes, Canadian. But his nationality has nothing to do with this story. You see, this boy is not your average Joe.

Every midnight, you know, when the clock strikes twelve, he turns into… A girl. Yes, a boob-carrying, hormonally sensitive Girl. And the only way for him to turn back to his 'original form' was to kiss a guy. Yes, kiss a random guy. Which is not very fun to do, mind you. To put it simply, he had with him a curse, a curse he likes to call 'Cinderella Boy'.

"Matthew! Where's my awesome sketchers shoes?"

"Would you, like, pipe down? You are seriously, like, getting on my nerves."

Pause. Silence.

" Matthew!!! Where's my skirt?"

"Why don't you just shut up you cross-dressing fag!"

"You and your abnormally sized ego should be, like, the ones shutting up!"

It was a normal day for this family. Here we can see the siblings, the headache inducing siblings that bring Matthew all kinds of hell. Namely, Alfred and Feliks, his loving foster brothers of which he would like to strangle someday.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he dragged himself off of the bed he was sleeping on. His hair was a bit unruly and his eyes were half-lidded, a clear sign of drowsiness. Still, he had to comply with his brothers' commands or his British foster mom would probably make him eat radioactive food that might kill him. Trying desperately to refurbish his chaotic blond locks, he sighed deeply and answered half-heartedly,

"I'm coming, Wait"

"_Well hurry it up!" _Said both blonde in unison. Feliks, the long-haired one, tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, while Alfred, the git— I mean the other one with specks like Matthew's sat lazily on the couch. After a series of dragging-and-almost-tripping down the stairs and into the living room Matthew stopped at the doorway to look at both his foster brothers. Oh now that just sucks, they're not even trying to look for their own stuff. It was always like this. They would only rely on Matthew for everything. It was like he was a slave to this house. Once more he sighed in defeat, finally speaking to get both of his brothers' attention,

"Alfred, Your shoes is in the shoe rack by the front door like it always had been this last six months since you bought them. And Feliks, your skirt's in laundry, like the rest of your pants you don't bother wearing."

Both blonde looked at him, uninterested in those fascinating facts about where to find their stuff. Matthew caught the drift and nodded at them awkwardly, of course, like they would ever move for themselves.

"Give me a second, I'll get them" He marched off to where said items are. Along the way, He had thought deeply. If he wasn't adopted by this family and his mother wasn't a drug addict that got sent to jail maybe he would've gotten a better life. One where he could **actually **be happy. He frowned at the thought. He was never that lucky anyway. He was Matthew Williams, the jinx, the klutz, the unnoticed little blonde boy that only wanted attention. When was his story book ending going to happen? Never? Then again, fairytales weren't real were they? His frown went deeper. Getting to where the shoe rack is he quickly snagged a pair of sketchers and headed for the laundry room to retrieve a few washed and dried skirts. After doing so he headed for the living room to finish the tasks his brothers sought him out to do.

"Here you go."

Both blonde in question were now staring right out the window, pushing each other away so the latter could get a better view. A few curses and wet Willies later they stopped in sync and stared at Matthew, who, for the nth time, repeated 'here you go' in different tones and pitches just to get their attention. Feliks was first to walk towards him to grab his plaid skirts, Alfred on the other hand still ogled outside the window,

"What are you two looking at anyway?"

Alfred did not answer, apparently he was too busy checking out the most astonishing thing outside the window, Feliks answered for both instead as he nonchalantly examined his skirt for any unwanted little strips of fabric that stuck out while it was on the drier,

"There's this family that, like, just moved in, and the guy carrying the boxes was, like, so totally hot."

Matthew eyed him oddly as if he said something so wrong.

"NO way" Alfred butt in, finally realizing that gawking at the new neighbor would apparently not help him get anymore knowledgeable of who they were, why they were moving in, and if they are aliens trying to find a better headquarters where they could plot earth's annihilation. "I'm obviously a Gazillion times hotter than him", he continued moving to both his brothers. Feliks, like the valley girl— err, boy he was, rolled his eyes at the retort, "Yeah, whatever GAZILLION boy" he emphasized the word to point out how genius it was, "Anyway, we should, like, totally greet them, it's like, only proper right?"

Matthew thought about this deeply, it's either that or stay here and be a slave to his brothers' whim. The first choice sounded better. Heck! Anything would have sounded better than being an underling to the dictators he calls brothers. Smiling at both blonde, Matthew concluded, "Then, maybe later we could all have dinner here"

"Whatever" Alfred said, sounding oblivious as always.

"Maybe we should give, like a house-warming gift or something." he turned to Alfred who was about to pick his Mt. Snotty for some treasures, "yup, Alfred's perfect, let's wrap him and go"

"No way!" Alfred snorted back, the boogerman hanging on his nose entrance, "You're not doing that again; last time you did that Russian guy almost molested me. I'm still trying to forget that day!" Feliks rolled his eyes at the sight, "You know, there are, like, lots of reason Why I totally, like, try to send you away from this house"

Matthew, being the normal one in the family only sighed and brought himself to wonder, he was curious about the identity of the new neighbors, He wonders if they could be friends so he doesn't have to stay here and risk his sanity. Standing between the two bickering morons, the boy grumbled to himself,

"I wonder if they're nice. Do they eat pancakes? I wonder what they look like."

* * *

"You look horrible west, you're sweating so much the hair on you forehead is clinging disgustingly."

The silverette albino sat comfortably on the front lawn picking at unfortunate little snails that came across his way while the blond boy in conclusion with a light blonde hair looked terrifyingly mad whilst carrying a box of wires and cables for the house's lightings.

"Maybe if you'd help me then I won't look as horrible as this"

"Yeah…. Not gonna happen. Besides" said silverette stood and dusted his old blue denim jeans, "I'm too awesome for that"

* * *

**A/N**: And that concludes today's freaking episode. I fail at humor. Imma go sulk in the corner cause of this epic disaster =.=

please review if you think its worthy of going on ^^

P.S.

I have yet to introduce more characters playing surprising roles. SO keep in track.


	2. Pancakes, Spasms, and Francis

**A/N: **I simply feel Unmotivated by the sad turnout of Reviews. Although I would like to say thank you for your subscription and such; though I'm not really sure if I should continue since a lot less People prefers to ignore it. Anyway, moving on!

* * *

Matthew Williams stood blankly at the kitchen doorway, looking back and forth at the cupboards and the fridge. From the looks of it, it seems as though he's trying to figure out what house warming delicacy should he prepare for the new neighbors. Maybe he would ask his brothers for any suggestions.

Pause.

Nah. As if they'd be of any help. They're practically useless if he does say so himself. Going back to the subject of food, he thought of making lemon squares. It would take a hefty amount of time but it was worth waiting for. His lemon squares are to die for. Gathering up everything he needed in the cupboard, he groaned inwardly. Realizing all there's left was ingredients for pancake.

"Oh Maple! So much for my lemon squares." He just had to cross out lemon squares on his options.

"Maybe I should make pancakes instead. Alfred does say I make killer pancakes"

Stopping to realize what he had just said, he added,

"but not in an Arthur kind of way"

Smiling to himself as he was satisfied with the decision, Matthew gathered up everything necessary for his 'world-class killer pancakes'. This includes flour, eggs, sugar, milk and cheese for toppings and extra 'whatnots'. Soon after he created the perfect batter, he started to heat up his favorite nonstick pan and melted butter in them. With the right heat and consistency of the butter, he poured out his mixture. He was able to make ten pancakes; maybe that was enough. After working on a basket that was lined with kitchen paper he delicately placed the pancakes in them. Of course he added muffins underneath them; just to make it look professionally made and such, grabbing a brand of his favorite maple syrup he placed it gently on the side so it would not damage his perfectly made pancakes. Soon as he was done he headed for the living room in search of his two brothers.

"I'm done with the housewarming present. Let's go"

He said as he lifted the basket head-level and smiling brightly at them. Feliks, the first one to stand up, checked the content of said basket. Looking at it with his quizzical eyes he patted Matthew, "Awesome. Great job. Let's go".

Feliks got out of the house first. It took both of the other blonde boys a good one minute to get out. Mostly because Alfred just had to argue with Matthew about whether or not he should get at least one pancake and muffin. Sadly, he lost. Yes, it was very tragic indeed, how would his life go on without one pancake or even muffin? What a terrible lost.

After a few more arguments between the three, they finally reached the new neighbors' humble abode. Alfred took the liberty of ringing the doorbell. After three seconds he rang it once more, complaining about how long it took them to answer a damn door. After five seconds he rang the third time. Waiting for eight seconds was a complete chore for him. Yes it was.

After the fourth ring, a loud thump of foot could be heard on the other side of the door. One bulky German blonde answered hesitantly. They still seem to be busy. Sadly though, Feliks and Alfred did not see that.

"Hi!" They spat out simultaneously, a big grin on both their faces.

"We wanted to give you these" Feliks took the basket of food from Matthew's grip and handed it to the tall blonde, "A housewarming present from us"

"Y-yeah" Matthew stuttered. He wasn't nervous much around new people, but he did have the tendency to get edgy when around someone that looked as if he was able to strangle anyone with those big hands and buff muscles.

"Thanks?" He said, a bit of question in his deep voice. It was then that another voice followed through from inside the house,

"Who's at the door, west?"

There he was, a silver-haired porcelain-skinned teen, with red-blazing eyes that seemed to be real enough to not look like contacts. Matthew was awestruck at his amazing looks. He was damn right handsome and built— Not like this other blonde guy but still built.

"They're from next door. They were nice enough to bring us this" He gave said silverette the basket full of delicacy.

"This is my Brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm Ludwig. We moved in from Germany."

"Oh, then, My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz, these are my foster brothers, Alfred F. Jones, and Matthew Williams"

On the other hand, as the two introduced their own family to each other, Gilbert smiled from ear to ear. He loves pancakes, especially when it's coated in maple syrup. He absolutely loves them. He was too busy admiring the content of the basket he didn't notice the new faces looking at him oddly. He was drooling.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?"

Ludwig scrunched his eyebrows and looked at him tediously, "Bruder, you're drooling again"

Gilbert didn't seem to hear because as soon as Ludwig had started talking he busied himself once more with the basket of heaven sent delights.

"Excuse me for my manners, please do come in"

"Wait! Before you do that" Gilbert heroically stopped the two blondes from stepping inside, "Who made these?" Curiousity killed the cat. It always does. But Gilbert Beilschmidt was willing to risk. After all this was his favorite threat. And it had the best quality of maple syrup in the basket, how often do you get that?

Ludwig smacked his palm on the forehead, apparently when God showered good manners and right conduct Gilbert was sleeping under a tree. Covered by a glass shield. Somewhere in the nether regions of the Savanna plains.

Both blondes looked at him drearily**, not really interested in whether or not he liked the hell out of the basket. They just wanted to get inside and get the whole 'meeting-the-neighbor' thing done with. So, simultaneously they both pointed at a certain Canadian behind them, fiddling his fingers and planting both his eyes on the ground blushing. "I-I did"**

Gilbert looked at him for a moment; no expression can be read on his face. Ludwig was about to cut in and let the three blondes in when Gilbert gave a wide beamy smile at Matthew.

"Awesome! How'd you know I love pancakes? What are y'all standing in there for? Come on in!"

"Ugh, we were, like, about to, but then you like, stopped us—"

"So what's your name?" Gilbert hardly listened to Feliks' 'as-a-matter-of-fact' moment and grabbed Matthew, placing his arms on the lithe boy's shoulder drawing him to the living room. Ludwig shut the door behind them carefully and turned to both Alfred and Feliks, apologizing for his brother's misbehavior.

"We don't mind, we are, like, totally living with one exactly like him"

Alfred looked at him, a question present on his face, "Who?"

Feliks only responded with one word as he followed both of the other teens to the living room, "You."

Alfred retorted rather angrily and while walking closely behind him.

On the other hand, Ludwig stood by the door, massaging his aching temples, grumbling to himself, "What mess have I gotten myself into this time?"— After loathing to himself Ludwig finally had the guts to follow all four to the living room.

"I'll go get some juice"

"Fantastic idea West! And while you're at it, bring me a can of soda will ya? Thanks"

"Anyone else want anything else?" That wasn't a question. He really didn't want anybody else to ask for anything more. They just moved and all he could produce was lemon juice and a few couples of Ice cube, he had to struggle to himself to find a can of soda for his slave driver—errmm, Brother.

But Ludwig's miserable life has only little contribution to this retarded fairy tale parody. So moving on...

Going back to Gilbert and Matthew, It seemed that both of them had been chatting idly for a while now that Alfred couldn't help but notice. He tugged on Feliks, taking his attention as the polish looked at a collection of vintage toy cars that sported the living room.

"Like, what now you 'tard?" Feliks huffed annoyingly looking at his foster brother with an intense glare, that kind that says 'i-was-in-the-middle-of-something-if-you-haven't-noticed-you-idiot'

"I think Mattie just made a friend before us"

Feliks raised an eyebrow at him, "That can't be. Like, Matthew? He's—"

PAUSE.

"…"

"Feliks? You okay?"

"…"

"Uh… are you having a spasm? Should I get your pills?"

"…someone… actually… notices… him…"

"Yeah. So?"

It wasn't until Gilbert saw Feliks looking at them that he stopped in the middle of his conversation with Matthew.

"Uh, what's wrong with him?" Matt followed to where Gilbert's finger was pointing at. It seems to have led his stare towards a certain blonde foster brother that looked like he saw Amy Winehouse hitting on an old lady.

"Feliks?"

"I have the drinks" Ludwig cut in. But as soon as he looked up from the tray, he noticed something was wrong, the German blonde stared at them for a while. Silence filled the living room. The only sound emanated from the incessant dripping of the unfixed water pipe in the kitchen. Matthew looked at his bewildered brother being poked by Alfred, Gilbert stared at Matthew as he did so, and Ludwig stood in the middle of the room carrying a tray of drinks while sporting a confused look.

He should've followed his instincts. There were great house offers at the other side of the town. He just had to choose the one with the insane neighbors. It made him wonder. Were they doing drugs? Or was it him?— For picking such a place to settle in.

In the silence of it all, Alfred, as the hero that he thinks he is spoke out of the blue,

"So, how about those drinks?"

* * *

**EXTRA : **

"Would step ten feet away from me, please aru?"

"Oh come one Yao, _mon cheri_, It was only a joke. Everyone knows you're not supposed to take jokes seriously"

"Could you shut up for like, five minutes so I can think clearly? And stop touching me you perverted French bastard!"

"Yao, Yao, Yao, Please. You've laid this curse on Mattie since he was adopted by England. What made you urged now of all times, after all these years to take back what you had given him?"

"The fact that I'm supposed to be his Godfather, and I'm such a jerk for doing that to such an innocent kid like him. I thought By doing this I would get back to what England did to me. I never expected that a kid as sweet and loving as him would suffer through this. I thought he was like England."

"You're only realizing this now?"

"Would you not rub it in my face please? Now help me!"

"Help you with what, _mon cheri_?"

"Find Matthew's True love's kiss"

"You do realize how sappy that is right?"

"We have no other choice you idiot. Now. Are you going to help me or not?"

"_Oui._ I am French. Us French would do anything in the name of Love."

* * *

**A/N: **UGHK! Sorry, that was a stupid second chapter wasn't it? No Matthew and Gilbert action at all. But I promise you this! Chapter three will be drop dead awesome since midnight will strike! That is if I'm motivated. Feed me reviews and feedbacks! I shall have motivation back! Thanks for the subscription! And We will have a flashback of Why Yao is the Godfather and why the heck did he give Mattie the curse.


	3. Meet Cinderella boy

**A/N: ** I absolutely cannot focus on getting this done. I am reassuring you that before my hell starts, I'm completely going to keep this moving. Maybe I should totally plan on ahead. No? I'm not making any sense to you aren't I? I'm rambling.

Thanks for the subscription and reviews. Much appreciated. Although, I really need a push through to get these juices pumping and produce a good chapter. Anyway, Here it is ~

* * *

"Ouch, why'd you drag me away from them?"

Feliks, definitely looking quite peeved at the fact that Matthew is able to get through a decent conversation, stood across from the Canadian, blocking the door. With both his hands on his hips, something signaled Matthew that his older brother was not at all happy.

"Because… You're socializing, which is like so totally impossible."

Matthew rolled his eyes trying to digest what he just said. Admittedly, that did kind of hurt. Especially if it came from your own foster Brother of which you treated as family. Sort of.

"What's wrong with that?"

Through a hard and somewhat girlish kind of tone, Feliks stood closer to Matthew, his nose already touching the other blonde's. "What's wrong with that? I'll tell you what's wrong with that. You're Matthew Williams, the geekiest, like, most awkward, unnoticeable guy in the whole world. You talking to a very hot guy like Gilbert, let alone getting along with him, is totally like… breaking the balance of everything norm."

Matthew drew back. A disappointed look on his already red cheeks. He was so embarrassed. Yes. It was true. He was everything Feliks had just mentioned. He had no social life. No friends. All he has is his stuffed polar bear and maple syrup. Lots and lots of maple syrup. But although he maybe 'all that' he had an equal right to even earn a friend. Feliks clearly is too shallow to see that.

"Yeah… well… well…." He stopped, shaking slightly he held back tears of broken defeat. Drawing back for air, in the most rude and impolite way he can he cuss his foster brother.

"Go and make dinner for yourself you… you lowlife!"

He pinned it down smoothly. Yes. In the Williams vocabulary, that is the worst cussing you could ever get from him. Or at least that was the worst he could say at the moment.

Running up to his room he slammed the door shut and dove right in to his bed. He Took off his already foggy glasses sobbing to himself. It wasn't manly at all. But he felt so sorry for himself. That was far more than he could handle.

"Alright then, sheez. Now where did he put that microwavable dinner again?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Beilschmidt house, the two German boys dreaded over the fact that they have left the other Blonde behind. He was now sabotaging the living room as he played guitar hero in his boxers, polo top and socks. Ludwig face-palmed and groaned in annoyance. When was he going home?

"THIS IS FUN!"

"Get off of the couch please"

"Ten-enk-ew-neng-tananana~"

"Please?"

No use. Alfred was to busy rocking his own imaginary concert. "Gil, I think we ha— Gil?"

His older, but somehow very immature brother was not in the vicinity of the living room anymore. "Where did he go?" Ludwig finally took this opportunity to flee the leaving room before the encore, leaving the 'rock star' jumping up and down banging his head drastically in a sort of spastic way. Does his family inject something in him to calm him down?

Spotting the albino on the front porch looking out to the sunset Ludwig sighed and joined him sitting on the steps.

"Anything bothering you?" He started, coughing a bit to get his brothers attention.

"Nah. Just… Matthew, you know… that guy with the glasses?"

"The one who's damaging our living room right now?"

"No. The other one."

"Who?"

"Ah, forget it West."

"So what's up with him? Whoever 'he' is"

"He makes awesome pancakes. I never had a good one since mom died. Yours is… no offence, yours is kind of… burnt and unappetizing."

"Yeah, can't argue with that."

"Too bad they had to leave soon. I wanted to ask him over for breakfast tomorrow"

It was then that a loud crash followed by a loud thud was heard from the living room. Alfred's voice reached to them, his tone a bit repentant, "Uhmm… I can fix that"

"You want to take back what you said?"

"Yeah. I'll just have Matthew alone."

* * *

The darkness had already swallowed the light that the little children most enjoyed. The once crowded subdivision street was now adorned with bustling cars on the way home from work. The street lamps were lit illuminating the way for most tired dads that just wanted to rest after a day of stressful jobs. It was the same case for Arthur Kirkland, foster guardian of three wonder blondes. He wasn't that old to be a father [/or so he says] so he usually prefer the term, 'guardian' instead of 'dad'. Parking his sweet ride in the garage, he smiled to himself. He knew his boys would be in the living room watching mindless T.V. or in the kitchen eating dinner together. But, soon as he hopped off from his car he had sighted Alfred, in his undergarments, being dragged towards him by a bulky blonde man. Furrowing his thick eyebrows at the sight he marched right to them, with a demanding tone he asked,

"And what the bloody hell are you doing to Alfred?"

Ludwig felt like the heaven had opened up to him. Finally, he can get this 'thing' off of his house before he completely obliterates it.

"Oh good. He's yours. He broke a priceless vase from Germany and sabotaged our living room. If you may, I would like to ask if maybe you could get him home. Now."

Arthur, enraged about the whole thing pinched the bridge of his nose. Soon as he calmed a bit, he kindly apologized to Ludwig and sent Alfred straight home. Luckily for Arthur, Ludwig did not charge him anything for the damages. Thanking him for such a kind gesture they quickly parted ways. Arthur, sporting a very pissed aura.

Slamming the door shut behind him he quickly called after Alfred, who, in turn pinned the blame on Feliks saying that if they hadn't left him there he wouldn't be enlightened to play guitar hero and be totally 'dissolved' in the moment. Feliks said otherwise claiming that it was Alfred that decided to stay behind for a bit longer.

Finally, after a very, very, very long discussion he decided to just let the two slide in this one. Warning them that of they ever bother the Beilschmidt again He will move the whole family to England.

Through all the confusion however, Arthur miraculously remembered Matthew's existence. The fact that he was not there alarmed him though.

"Where's Matthew?"

Feliks answered uncaring and went back to polishing his ever so perfect nails as Alfred turned on the T.V. to watch TMZ.

"He's, like, in his room"

"Oh good then. Did you guys eat dinner already?"

"I did" Both answered simultaneously. Although Alfred was lying Arthur couldn't tell because he always looked as though he couldn't care less if he ate or not.

"How bout Matthew?"

"No."

Feliks' answer was quite straightforward. Almost as if he didn't care. Well, truth be told he didn't so… that kind of sums it up.

Arthur, quite vexed about both of their reaction cursed inwardly. "Do you absolutely want him to die in there?"

"Oh calm your beeswax. It's just one meal"

Arthur popped a vein and smacked Alfred flat on the head. Leaving the poor boy whimpering in pain.

* * *

As soon as Matthew cried himself to sleep the night drifted off peacefully and quietly. The soft rustling of the leaves as it blew away with the cold evening wind was music to the blonde's ears. He held his stuffed polar bear tightly to his chest as the cold wind blew pass through his open window. He was too drowned in his sleep to even mind the cold.

The silence of the room heightened the sound of the clock ticking rapidly. Every second was moving away as fast as his chest heaved up and down. Matthew felt cold sweat run down his spine as asphyxiation took over. The pain in his body was starting to surface. His eyebrows furrowed slightly at the increasing pain. Soon before it got any worse, he heard the grandfather clock that stood at the end of the hall just outside his room.

DING DONG

It repeated the same agonizing noise over and over. And as it did, it also escalated the pain that Matthew was feeling in his chest. Soon realizing what was happening, he shot upright from his bed and headed directly towards the comfort room. The pain was almost too much for him to bear. He walked awkwardly towards the comfort room, albeit his woozy feeling he was able to keep his balance since he was so used to this happening.

His head throbbed with every step he took to his bathroom. With shaky fingers he flicked the light open and took his pills on the medicine cabinet. Although it had no effect whatsoever, Matthew can't help but drink it out of habit. Especially when he was going through with this. Somehow, it made him think that the excruciating pain was lessening with it's help even if it wasn't.

Finally, his shaking legs had given up causing him to collapse on the cold tile floor. Gripping at the sink for support he tried to stand up, not minding the thundering pain in his chest, head, legs, and practically the whole of his body.

Looking at himself on the mirror he noticed that his hair had gone frizzy from the sweat and cold. It grew longer than it usually is and his flat man chest was replaced by two towering boobs that were bigger than Elizaveta's and almost as big as Katyusha's.

Seeing beforehand his own 'transformation' or whatever he calls it, he hissed, not in pain, bit in shame. This happens to him every midnight. The exact same thing. He goes through this pain every night since he was nine. He had no idea why this was happening. Luckily though, he did knew how to fix it. Or temporarily at least. He had to kiss a stranger, specifically a guy, to turn him back to his 'boy' self. Which was kind of hard.

Collapsing on the tiled floor completely, Matthew tried catching his breath as fast as he can as if there was no oxygen to be breathed in later on. He sucked in air greedily as he let the head ache wash away from his head. The cold tiles were quiet a comfort on his heated body. The transformation was like having a fever. Only worse.

Standing up on two shaky legs Matthew climbed down his window through a vine covered wood. He slid down smoothly and landed quietly, so as to not disturb the rest of the family. They had no idea of whatever was happening to the poor boy every midnight.

Of course, this is the part of the story where I tell you why the hell he turns into a girl every midnight. Well it all started when Arthur and Yao were playing poker in Yao's residence and Arthur refused to pay up the money he owed from loosing.

"I simply find this ridiculous. I won't pay seeing as this game was rigged."

"How was it rigged? I played fairly. Now pay up."

"No. You cannot con me that easy. I'm too smart to be played around like this. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"LISTEN Kirkland, We made a bet, whoever loses pays a hefty price, now are you going to pay up or not?"

"No I won't. Let go of my cuffs you're wrinkling them"

The Asian was left, irked about how much of a jerk Arthur was. He didn't know that the Englishman did not stick to his words. With a disappointed look on his face he threw the cards across the room startling the little blonde boy who had been sitting on the couch transversely to the table the whole time. Since when did he get there? Or better yet, who was he and what was he doing there?

The little boy gripped on his polar bear, sobbing quietly on the couch. Yao had been kind enough to walk towards him to comfort him. Yao absolutely adored Children. He loved them with all his heart. And this little boy seemed lost and alone, with the softest voice he could muffle, Yao said,

"How did you get here little one? Where's your mom?"

Through tears and hiccups the little blonde boy was able to mutter in reply, "H-he… le-left wi-without _hic _m-m-me."

Yao vaguely remembered if ever there was a woman here a while ago. It was then that he remembered Arthur had brought with him a kid. And that kid was this kid. How could he not have seen that? Well, to be honest, it was kind of hard to see the boy at all.

Patting him affectionately on the back, Yao had thought of something devious, he could send out the boy to do biddings for him. Biddings that will bite Arthur on the butt.

"Wait here" Yao cooed affectionately trying to earn the boy's trust.

Opening up his wooden cabinet he took out a bottle of what seems to be a tonic. It was an old Chinese remedy that… well, let's just say this thing does horrible things to whoever drank it. He took it to the little blonde boy that had stopped crying, smiling at him brightly, he handed him the tonic.

"Here. Make sure Arthur drinks this. It's good for him. It's good for his _soul_" Yao said, reassuring the boy that the tonic wasn't poison. The blonde boy on the other hand nodded enthusiastically. Finally, a purpose in life.

And sure enough, not another minute had passed. Arthur went back for Matthew. He honestly forgot he left him there. Well, you can't blame him. It was so easy to misplace the boy. Slamming Yao's front door open he marched right in only to see a very happy Matthew being patted on the head by a very cheeky Yao. He took Matthew's wrist and walked right off, leaving Yao with a mischievous smile. He waved goodbye to Matthew and winked at him, reminding him of the tonic.

"Yes. Revenge is sweet, Kirkland."

Too bad Mattie was bad at following instructions.

**And back to reality. XXXX**

Matthew or at least the girl Matthew walked down the street to find a drunken guy, or even a hobo to kiss. Anybody, just so he can turn back into his true form before Arthur or even his foster brothers realizes he's gone.

Walking down the street was another figure; it was a silverette that had grocery bags in his hands. Apparently, in Germany, it was normal to do your grocery at midnight. Lucky thing there was a 24 hour convenience store open at this place.

Matthew finally felt a ray of sunshine had graced him. Little did he know that his nightmares would probably block out said sunshine.

Squinting at the dim light of the street lamp, Gilbert focused his view on a beautiful blondette standing a meter away from him.

Gilbert took a few steps and the light of the other street lamp had shone down on his face. It was only to Matthews horror did he find out he was not exactly the guy he was looking for. He took a run for it and Gilbert followed not too far behind her—erm… him.

"Wait up! You can't wander on your own out here, who knows what'll happen to you"

He called after Matthew a few times but the boy did not dare turn back. What if Gilbert suddenly recognized him? The secret he had kept for quite some time now and all the effort he had put into it cannot be wasted like that.

Too bad destiny was too mean to him. Gilbert was able to catch up grabbing her from behind. He had a pretty good grip on his waist. No use struggling. But that didn't stop Matthew from breaking free, moving up and down he yelled out frantically at the silverette,

"Let me go, Gilbert!"

"Wait. You know me?"

That's when he stopped struggling and realized he was in for a horrible night.

Oh hell no. He just gave away his cover.

* * *

**A/N : ** I cannot believe I did this. Probably not the best chapter update in the whole world but hey, I worked hard on this. Anyway, please review. This fic is still on the danger of being noncontinuous.


	4. Figure this out on your own

**A/N: **Wow, I cannot thank you enough for the support and reviews you guys have given me! Thank you so much and I appreciate it a lot! I shall write faster as more reviews come! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **Ha! Me? Own hetalia? If I Did I would have had Piri-chan already in there!

**SIDENOTE** : In case you guys have missed out, Matthew Is now a hot Girl. Although, I still use the connotation 'him, he, and his' just to point out that the Canadian, is in fact, manly—ish.

**SECOND SIDENOTE:** If there are any educational facts written here, I have no Idea how it got there.

* * *

"No. I do not know you"

"You do, you just said my name"

"I do not know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do. You said 'let me go, Gilbert' and then went silent"

Matthew, who is now in his 'girl' form, is trapped in a deadlock grip from a certain German Albino that won't let him go. Damn, he had good grip on the boy's—Erm, girl's waist. It's like being strapped to one of those seat belts that alarmingly won't come off.

"Just let me go, I-I seriously don't know you"

He was not at all fond of begging, mostly because he had no reason for it. But this was a desperate time. And as the cliché goes, desperate times, calls for desperate measures. He can't risk letting Gilbert see his face. He might recognize him, get freaked out, tell everyone the truth and have him banished in the Bermuda triangle.

…

Okay so the last one was a bit exaggerated but it was nonetheless, the truth. He can't have that. He had worked so hard, kissing random guys walking down the street every midnight just to hide this damn secret of his. He's not going to let his cover blow that easy.

It was at the brink of total breakdown and anxiety that Matthew had thought of something miraculous. That's it! The perfect excuse,

"Okay, okay, put me down, I know you. I-I was just… playing around"

He said his back still turned to Gilbert. He hoped to God and the rest of the saint that Gilbert wouldn't demand for him to face front.

"I'm… Alfred's cousin. Yes—that's it, their cousin. Can I go now?"

Of course Gilbert was as gullible as a five year old when given a candy. He agreed instantly, not even questioning why was it that she was out there in the streets at midnight all alone and wearing boy clothes. Gilbert nodded to himself, trying to remember if Matthew had mentioned a cousin dropping by. But then again, why would Mattie ever tell him that?

The Canadian took Gilbert's silence as a chance to leave. He marched off, half walking and half running hoping so hard that the German would leave him alone. He was the last person the Canadian wished to know of his long kept secret that originated from heaven knows where. But the gods just aren't listening to his wish,

"Oh wait!" he grabbed Matthew's wrist and twisted him around, swishing his blonde hair along with him, slightly hitting Gilbert flat on the face. It was to the Canadian's horror that Gilbert sported a slightly shocked expression.

Oh shit.

"Do I know you?"

"I-I can explain, Uh— well… y-you—"But even before Matthew made sense Gilbert smiled cheekily, as if he knew everything in this world,

"You look a lot like Matthew! You're probably his cousin, not Alfred's"

Well actually Gilbo, if _'she's'_ Alfred's cousin then that would automatically make him Mattie's cousin too. But let's not blame the boy. He wasn't exactly the brightest light bulb in town anyway.

Matthew sighed in relief. So the gods did listen to him.

"Hey… are those Pepsi?" Matthew looked down at the ground where the plastic of goods now laid unattended. Gilbert flinched, surprise at the thing. Then he suddenly remembered something important. He bought those. Picking them up he smiled brightly at Matthew, in turn, Mattie blushed in surprise. Who knew the boy had the most beautiful smile?

"Yeah, do you… want to share them?"

Matthew's blush deepened even more with the offer. But, as much as he wanted to, he had to decline the offer. He had to find a boy soon. He can't let dawn hit him. They would probably wonder where he was. And it was harder to find an unsuspecting Victim at that time of day.

"Look if you don't want to…"

"No. It's okay. I will"

Shit.

Why did he just say that? What's wrong with him? Was he ready to face the consequences of agreeing to Gilbert? Or was he being simply stupid and absurd to even consider the offer? He must have forgotten his number one rule. Never ever, ever let anyone you know meet 'this' side of you. What was it that forced him to accept such offer anyway? Was it the fact that Gilbert looked disappointed and sad? Or is it because he's just so freaking hot? Why is this paragraph full of questions that are unanswerable? I have no idea.

Gilbert had lightened up. Maybe that was it. Maybe deep down in Matthew's psyche he wanted to see that smile that he had seen earlier ago. It was just so… _captivating_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm hand entangled with his own cold ones. He had turned beet red again. Is it possible that this boy is causing this entire abnormal kink in his system? Back then, before they even met, he was so organized, and making sure everything would go smoothly so his 'double identity' would be kept a secret, like it always was in the first place. But then Gilbert came and… well… he's… a mess.

Soon, they reached the Beilschmidts' house. Gilbert was very jumpy. In the whole day since they moved here, he hadn't met a single girl in the neighborhood. You can't blame him if he's dead on excited. He unlocked the door and led the blonde 'girl' in, flicking on the lights so they won't stumble at each other. He led 'her' to the kitchen, making sure that he wasn't coming on to strong; he wouldn't want this 'girl' to see he was a pervert. Oh wait, why did a girl, who was new to this place, follow a guy he just met in his own house? Was she really that easy? But Gilbert was no genius. He doesn't have that kind of attention span to even analyze the situation. All he knows is, this girl was freaking hot and so~ _open _to any invitation.

"Here" Gilbert handed Matthew one can of Pepsi.

Their conversation drifted. It started from talking about Pepsi, its industrial use and benefits then shifted on to ancient Egypt's pharaohs. Was Tutankhamen a far relative of Nefertiti? Were they even related? That was the question in Gilbert's elementary school final exams that he cannot answer.

"Gilbert, Queen Nefertiti is Tutankhamen's step mom, and also his mother in law. You see, he married Ankhesenamen, Nefertiti's daughter, his step-sister."

Gilbert looked at 'her' in a disconcerted manner. Who was Ankhesenamen? And why the hell did he marry his step sister? Was he nuts? Is that considered normal? Man, they were insane. No wonder he got the wrong answer. His answer was:

Never mind. Moving on.

They talked and talked until they couldn't even think of what to talk discuss next. They have been extremely close in just a matter of 57 minutes— and counting. That was a world record. No seriously it is.

It was then that Matthew remembered something Important. It was already morning. He was shocked. Frozen. In a stupor. He had so much fun talking to the German silverette he forgot he had other pressing issues that needs fixing. He abruptly stood from the stool he was seating in and waved goodbye to Gilbert, who was still wondering why Tutankhamen married his sister. He was too focused on his thoughts to even notice the 'girl' as 'she' bid him goodbye.

"WAIT!" He ran out to the back door where 'she' had exited. "CAN I AT LEAST GET YOUR NAME?"

Oh great. They were talking for almost an hour and he failed to get her name. Pure genius Gilbert. Pure genius.

Matthew ran as fast as he could, almost flying at his speed. Lucky for him, there was a drunkard staggering down the street, talking to himself as he drank a bottle of booze that he kept lifting up while crying out 'cheers!' to himself. Matthew gulped. A bit shaky and revolted. He had kissed so many drunk before, why wasn't he used to it yet? They tasted bitter, like the alcohol they drink, and like the love life they had [/what else would they drink for?]. He ran towards him and grabbed him at both collar. _Calm down Matthew, you just need to close your eyes and Imagine this is a girl you're kissing. A beautiful Caribbean babe. Caribbean? Mmmm…. Imagine its Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom—Oh wait, what the fuck? What did I just say?_

He dove right in for a kiss. It was short and not surprisingly, nauseating. Matthew ran as fast as he can, leaving the drunken man stunned but still enlightened. He ducked for a bush somewhere. The pain had started to take over again. He winced and hissed. Biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Soon as it stopped, he panted and wheezed. Keeping his balance straight he stood up. Ruffling his unruly gold locks. He headed directly to his house. Finally, he made it through another Midnight.

* * *

Back in the Beilschmidt house, Ludwig saw Gilbert was sulking on the sofa, from the looks of it, he had been up all night drinking Pepsi and eating Pork rinds. Poor boy, maybe he was troubled about something?

_Should I ask? _He thought.

_Nah. I don't want to get involved._

And with that decision clear in his head he headed for the kitchen to fry some good old German wurst.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The Canadian buried his head under a variation of red and white pillows trying to drown out the sound.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

But it was to no avail. The knock just keeps on coming and it became louder and louder every bang. He sighed and pulled himself up from his bed. He took his glasses that laid on his nightstand and wore it on.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

With his sleepy voice he uttered,

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

Last night had been the best time of his life. Except for the fact that it had to end and it ended with him kissing a random drunk guy. He frowned at the thought. Why didn't he kiss Gilbert instead? He had the chance. Why didn't he just dive right in? Instead of wasting his dignity kissing that drunkard? Dignity. What a very sensitive word. Did he have any of it left? How many guys had he kissed and ditched? How many of those groped him and almost raped his fragile woman body? How many of those called him a slut, a whore, or a sexist?

Maybe he did made the right choice not kissing Gilbert. He deserved way better than being Matthew's outlet for this curse he never wanted. He sighed. Gilbert was a wonderful guy, very nice, a bit airheaded and egoistic but… still… nice. He made Matthew smile, something no one ever bothered doing for him. He even took liberty of remembering his name, and talked to him. Which was far better than sitting on the side looking at his brothers as they socialize. For once, he felt normal around the silverette. He made Matthew feel better about himself, and with that, he doesn't want to turn Gilbert into any of those bozos he kisses.

He opened his door to see a very disappointed Arthur Mceyebrows—erm, Kirkland. He seemed to have been worrying about the little blonde since last night. He hasn't eaten yet and he never bothered going down to eat what Arthur had prepared for breakfast.

Which was a good choice since, well, it was Arthur's cooking. It makes sense doesn't it?

He smiled at him faintly, reassuring his foster Guardian that he would come for breakfast soon as he freshens up. Arthur could only sigh in defeat. There was something wrong with how the boy was acting. He was worried, believe it or not and he doesn't like seeing it one bit.

A few minutes later he got out from his room and marched right down to the dining area where he saw his who foster brothers writhing in pain as they ate Arthur's toxic waste eggs and bacon. He could tell it was eggs and bacon by the label. The food the Brit prepares never looks as it was intended to be. Hence he labels them.

Normally Matthew would run away before he suffers the same fate as Alfred and Feliks, but today, he was too down in the dumps. He over thought too much of his current situation that never bothered him up to now. The same thought ran through his mind, _Am I a slut?_

Feliks washed up, his mouth; I mean and gargled a few cups of mouthwash before sitting back down next to the very depressed Matthew. He looked at him in awe. He never usually sees his foster brother like this. Mostly because he doesn't notice him at all— Alfred caught on to both his brothers. Before speaking up, He did the same as Feliks did; only this time, he ate a whole tube of toothpaste. He sat back down across from them, blinking in confusion he said,

"Matthew, you look all down and depressed"

"No shit Sherlock."

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Yeah. There's, like, a booger under your nose. Go pick it. Go on boy, shoo~ anyway, Mattie, you, like, should totally tell us what's wrong"

Matthew only sighed as response, he was about to excuse himself when the doorbell's sound rang across the house. Arthur, who was in the living room enjoying his not so often time off told the boys he was going to get it himself.

Soon as Arthur opened their door he greeted his guest with a nice British hello,

"What the fuck do you want? Oh sorry, I thought you were that door-to-door salesman."

"Uhh… yeah, I was looking for Alfred and Matthew's female cousin."

Canada flinched. Shocked. Frozen. In stupor. There he was again, having those standstills. Alfred poked him continuously as Feliks gazed uninterestingly at his foster brothers.

_Why me?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Shocked. Frozen. In a stupor. Ha! I raped you with repetition of words. LOL. Kidding. Anyway what should you suggest Matthew do?

Reviews and I shall continue this Fic~


	5. Lies, birthdays and disappointments

**A/N: **Sorry about the whole 'it's-taking-so-freaking-long-to-update-this' mode. My grandmother's in the ICU and not doing too well, my aunts and uncles and mom are in a mess. I can't stick around in the computer much often now. I pray for her to get better. I will update this. Promise. Just stick around and be patient. Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: **No. Sadly I don't own Hetalia. Come to think of it, I don't think I own very much.

* * *

"Who?"

Came out Arthur's very quizzical tone.

"What in the world are you talking about, boy?"

Now for sure, Gilbert wasn't dreaming last night. He made certain he wasn't. He knew that Matthew had a cousin; that said cousin was a girl and that said girl lived in this house.

_Oh I get it!_ Maybe the Brit did not understand what he just told him. Best to repeat it again,

"Like I said, I was looking for your boys' female cousin. Is she here?"

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrow and looked at the German Silverette as if he had a second nose on his forehead. Germans are odd. And so the English Man concluded.

"I don't thin—"

Just as Arthur was about to deny such mediocrity, Matthew stood abruptly from the dining chair and dashed forward to where Gilbert and Arthur were. With gentle yet rough force he pulled Gilbert to their front lawn and lowered his voice in a whisper-ish kind of way, darting his eyes towards Arthur, making sure that the Brit was not able to hear.

"Listen, if you're looking for my cousin… well, she's not here right now… she— she came back to— Umm… uh…. Quebec! Yeah that's it! Quebec! Sorry to tell you. But you won't be seeing her anytime soon. Bye!"

"No, no, no wait! She just got here didn't she?"

"Uhh… she… left immediately because… because… of a sick aunt of ours… and uhh… yeah…"

A long pause and a few suspicious glances later, Gilbert finally made up his mind.

"Oooo~kay. Well, tell her I said goodbye."

"Yeah, yeah, will do!"

And because he had a ten-year-old mindset, he believed instantly of the insane lie that would probably make twelve-year-olds laugh.

Gilbert turned away from Matthew, both disappointed and confused. He thought for sure last night that he would see 'her' again. He didn't even have the chance to get her name. Gilbert sighed. She was the one that got away. **Who**ever she was.

* * *

"What was that boy going on about? Who's this 'female cousin'?" Arthur said, soon as he shut the door close when Matthew came inside. He placed air quotes on 'female cousin' for emphasize; making sure Matthew understood his question.

Matthew, being Matthew, panicked and stuttered incessantly finding the right words to tell Arthur. What was there to say anyway? He can't possibly tell his British guardian the truth right? Arthur would probably freak out in the process if he did.

"I—uh… t-that was n-nothing! Really! H-he must have c-confused us with the other neighbors!" He twitched persistently as he stammered out his excuse. Never in his life did he actually practice for this kind of situation. Ha! So he wasn't **always** prepared.

"Alright. If you say so" Arthur said, walking away to lessen his already growing headache. Whatever the conflict was, so long as he had no clue about it, he won't have any problems with it.

* * *

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Just **because**! This is your own problem Yao! Learn to fix it on your own."

"Look Vash, all I'm asking is for you to watch over the boy it's not that much of a deal is it?"

"Tsk. Whatever kind of problem you're in, leave me out of it! I don't want anything else to add to my burden, besides, isn't Arthur doing a good-job of being a guardian already?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, that Englishman is clueless about Mattie's curse?"

"Then make the boy tell him the truth"

"He'll kill him. Then run after me. This is why I'm asking for your help! So we can avoid that kind of conflict."

It was high noon in Geneva, Switzerland. Both Yao and Vash sat opposite from each other in the patio drinking black coffee and Oolong tea. The blonde Swiss had been asked to act as godfather to Matthew, just so he can watch over the boy, make sure he had no problems with his transformations and things like that.

"Why are you even involving me into this?"

"Because only you can understand my situation, and may I add the fact that you're the only other person who knows of this?"

"Urghh…" came out an exasperated sigh from the Swiss, it showed that he was in fact pissed as hell but Yao can't see that.

"Come on, I never come to you for anything, consider this a contribution for an old friend"

"Forget it," Vash had stood from where he was sitting and marched right off the place. Yao had to think of a good save or else his one last hope would vanish for all eternity.

A few moments of pondering later he had come up with the best solution ever known to man,

"I'll cut off all your debts from the product you owe me last year, and also from the entire surplus you have consumed throughout this whole year that came from me."

And like glue on the floor, Vash's commando boots were stuck on the floor, leaving him immobile and unresponsive. A few minutes later he turned stiffly to where the Asian man was; with a timid smile he reassured Yao that the deal is officially a go. Yao had a wide smile of content on his face as Vash sat back down to discuss further of their current situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Beilschmidt household, Ludwig is currently sitting in his comfortable 'claimed-to-be-spinning' chair in front of his large Oakwood table. He had pulled another All-nighter sorting out every paper work for the errands he's running for their father back in Germany. He loved his job, he loved the person he's doing it for and he loved sitting in this chair all night and day—Of course if you have half an understanding you would have realized by now that was being sarcastic. He was pissed off to hell. He hadn't sleep decently these days, not with the fact that he had to be physically abused by all this work and moving to a new place, plus the fact that he had to put up with his troublesome brother, get him off trouble and more of those never-ending paper works. His body is abused and overused. He hadn't had the slightest fun these couple of days. His German tolerance can only handle much since he's no superman. Superman is not German; by the way, he had to remember that.

Stretching slightly to calm those muscles that have been in a tight knot since last night Ludwig groaned, half-sleepy but still had a lot of work to do; it was not until he saw the sun from his bedroom window— Since when did that get there?— That he realized it was morning already. Where had time flown by? Oh right, in the paper works of course.

Soon as he was about to plunge in his very 'pleasurable work' his phone rang loudly. Hesitating to answer it for it might only be Gilbert who was having problems with opening the jar of mayonnaise again; he cautiously reached for that wretched device.

Ludwig cleared his throat in a well-mannered sort of way and spoke softly, making sure he didn't sound quite scary to whoever was calling,

"Hello? And who might I be speaking with?"

There was silence on the other line before a soft and gentle voice answered his query in a very thick Hungarian accent,

"Hello Ludwig! How are things going there? Good? Good. Me and Roderich are flying over there to celebrate Gilbert's birthday with you guys which I'm pretty sure you have forgotten. Don't fret, we'll be helping you with the preparations, okay? See you next week! Bye!"

**DISCONNECTED**

The poor blonde German didn't even have the chance to protest—erm I mean, speak. What more trouble could they possibly bring by coming all the way from Germany? He understood that Elizaveta was only trying to help him with Gilbert's birthday preparation—which by the way he did not forget— but he knew and Elizaveta knew he was capable of doing it by himself.

Sure, it was their first time celebrating a birthday without the rest of the family, but he wasn't that much of an ignorant to be incapable of handling such simple task.

Setting aside that problem for now he opened his drawer and took out his mini calendar,

"January 18. Looks like I did forget."

Ludwig cursed inwardly. How the hell can he prepare for Gil's 20th birthday celebration in three days time?

* * *

**A/N: **Again I apologize for a very terrible update. I'm not exactly sure how I can juggle writing fics and handling work plus the fact the grandma's not doing very well. I hope my readers would still understand. I seek for your support, please review my fic. It's the only thing right now that's keeping me happy. Again, thank you for you patience!


	6. It's not about boundaries anymore

**A/N: **I've been very irresponsible with this Fiction lately that I'm starting to piss off some of my readers. Please leave feedbacks and reviews. I might be losing you guys and I can't have that. Tell me If I did well on this chapter okay~?

* * *

The silverette German spent the whole day lazing around and lying on the couch watching mindless T.V. while it showcased re-runs on America's next top models. What does a bored boy do at a Sunday afternoon like this?

Well other than killing time by literally killing yourself as you stuff down unreasonable amount of junk foods and sitting for the rest of the day depriving your muscles from stretching—and also depriving your blood from flowing.

"Maybe I should go and take a walk in the park"

Gilbert stood up and took away the blinds that were stopping the afternoon sun from lighting his creamy white skin. He squinted a little attempting to adjust to the sudden stream of light aiming for his blood red eyes. Soon as he was able to settle his vision he looked impassively through his windows. The children were playing out in the streets, some were riding bikes and some were playing hop scotch. What a beautiful scene— too bad Gilbert is no 'nature-admirer'. Or even humanitarian for that matter.

The German laid back down into the couch, groaning in annoyance. Where was Ludwig when he needed him? Oh, of course, somewhere out there with his gay Italian friend eating at some Italian restaurant like they always do every Sunday. Don't they get tired of the same routine? Some brother he is. How dare he leave the awesome Gilbert with nothing to do?

A few moments later, Gilbert finally decided that the boredom was too much and he might die of ennui, "I'll go crazy if I spend another minute locked up in this four walled prison!"

And with that being said he took a dash for the cupboard to get the house key. He was desperate to do something. Anything. So long as it requires human motion, then be it—no matter how trivial it may be.

Soon as he got to their front porch he walked off confidently onto their stone path. It was not long till realization hit him hard. Where was he going? Sure he's desperate for anything but he won't stoop so low as to ask suggestion from anyone in the neighborhood of what's best to do when you have nothing else to do.

His eyes wandered for a moment, looking for a sign. Maybe even find an arcade shop nearby?

It was then that his eyes fell momentarily on a certain blonde boy watering the vases with marigold that adorned their front yard. He seems to be smiling. He must be having fun with his chores— what a nut job who would think doing chores was fun?

Gilbert felt like watching him all day. For some strange reason, he had this undying urge to just sit back and stare at him till the earth withers away. His aura was quite divine, and for Gilbert, a beautiful image worth looking at is quite rare. Especially with someone who's attention span is shorter than a leprechaun squished like a can of soda.

But who could deny such beauty anyway? His golden locks shining under the bright western sun, his blue eyes glimmering under the divine light, his glasses that are slightly drooping which frames his face delicately, and those luscious lips, they were so plump and red that he wanted to kiss them till he had enough— and what the fuck did he just thought? Kiss them? Isn't that… that **thing **over there is a boy?

Gilbert slapped himself back to his senses. He wasn't thinking straight. Sure Matthew has a feminine figure but it isn't fair to just picture him as a girl _no matter how hot __**he**__ may be_.

He cringed at his own thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him today? He hit himself square on the forehead just to snap himself back to reality. It didn't work so he decided to do it again. And again. But just as he was about to do the fourth one his attention was called by a small petite voice.

"Hey Gilbert! What're you doing?"

_Shoot! He saw me. Does he know I've been looking at him? I better respond soon or he'll think I'm some sort of a stalker._

"Uhh— there are too many mosquito around here" he said, waving his hands around trying to warn away the imaginary critters.

"There all gone" He smiled cheekily at Matthew, who in turn gave him a subtle grin.

Heat rose up Gilbert's cheeks. _He's so damn cute when he smiles—no wait. What am I thinking?_

"Hey, umm… Gil are you doing anything?"

"uhh… no actually. Why'd you ask?"

"Want to come over? I made blueberry pancakes. I figured you might like them"

_Is he actually inviting me over for some pancakes? Score! I better act cool so he won't think I'm that much of a pastry dork._

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Gilbert walked casually down the bricked sidewalk and into Matthew's front lawn. With his hands shoved in his pocket he stood nonchalantly, waiting for an invitation inside.

Matthew smiled up at the taller boy and fixed his sloppy glasses that were hanging loosely on the bridge of his nose, "Wait here" he said, gathering his gardening tools, "I'll just put these in the shed."

"Oh, here let me help you"

"No, please, it's just a shovel and a watering can, I can do it myself" Matthew rushed around his house and to the wooden shed in their backyard. Gilbert was left standing at the front lawn feeling pissed about having to wait for those pancakes.

His thoughts drifted off to those blueberry delights and his mouth started watering. Before he got completely lost in his train of thoughts a voice from the inside of the house called him.

"Gilbert, the front door's open, just get inside!"

And so the silverette did as he was told, knocking politely and entering in slowly, just for curtsy. Sure he was a jerk to the bones but momma raised him to be refined when in front of someone decent.

He walked in slowly, looking around for any signs of Matthew. Where was that darn boy? Moreover, where is everybody? Not too long after getting in he heard a loud crash from the kitchen, he ran towards the commotion only to see Matthew down on the ground with a broken plate right by him. His eyes were squinted and his glasses were a feet away from him. It must've been knocked out. Gilbert took the liberty of getting it for him and placing it gently on Matthew's face.

"Thanks." Matthew said as he fixed his glasses up blinking a few times to adjust his eyesight.

"What were you doing anyway?" Gilbert asked, helping Matthew stand.

"The plate kind of slipped through my hand." The blonde laughed awkwardly, obviously ashamed of his klutziness,

"What happened to your hand?" Gilbert's tone was laced with worry as he looked at Matthew's cut hands.

"It's just a cut, I can handle it" The blonde stated nervously, almost a bit faintish since he doesn't like seeing blood.

The silverette frowned and took the Canadian's hand into his. Soon as he did so, Matthew blushed furiously at the slightest touch. Was it because of shame or of something else?

"I-I'm fine… really"

"No you're not" Gilbert said decisively, "my little brother used to have cuts like this when he was a little boy. He would refuse to tell me and it always ended up badly for him, I know a bad cut when I see one. Where's your first aid kit?"

The change in the German's tone was quite overwhelming to Matthew. He had never seen the boy so… serious. He never thought of the day he would, and it was quite flattering—at the same time disturbing.

"I-it's in the bathroom, by the hall— i-I'll go get it"

"No." He gripped Matthew firmly, "Stay here, I'll get it"

It made Matthew blush even more. What was the reason for this sudden attention? He can't possibly imagine Gilbert care for him. It's very unrealistic. Why would someone as charming and popular as Gilbert care for someone so klutzy and idiotic like him?

He sighed, whatever it was, it doesn't matter he **is** still _Matthew_. That will never change.

"Here, give me your hand" After hearing Gilbert's voice Matthew, as if by reflex, shot up his hand and gave it to the silverette who in turn, took it.

Gilbert let Matthew near the sink and washed the smaller boy's cut in running water; soon after doing so he cleaned up the punctured wound and proceeded on to wrapping it in a clean bandage. All the while, as Gilbert preoccupied himself with aiding Matthew's cut, he never noticed a certain blonde Canadian staring at him in awe and amazement.

_Who knew Gilbert would be this gorgeous when he's serious? Well—not that he wasn't in the first place but—this time he is 100 times attractive than he usually is…_

"It's done" Gilbert gave a sigh of relief mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done as Matthew was still clouded by thoughts about Gilbert.

Soon enough, Gilbert opted to move and clean up the shattered pieces of glass lying on the floor. He picked them up gently one by one and threw it directly to the trash bin, the rest of them were swept off into the dustpan and straight outside.

"T-thanks Gilbert" Matthew's finally able to mutter out a decent 'thank you' after staring at Gilbert for the past ten minutes or so.

"No problem! So how about those pancakes?" Gilbert asked with a cheeky grin as he patted Matthew affectionately on the head. Matthew blushed.

_What could possibly ruin this perfect day? _Matthew thought.

* * *

"…these dark clouds will later be associated by heavy rainfall with thunder and lightning."

He shouldn't have jinxed it.

"I still can't believe that a beautiful sunny day like this would turn into a stormy and cloudy evening."

"Well, weather these days is unpredictable. You will never know when it will rain or when it won't"

"Yawn. I don't care less about the weather."

"You should, isn't your brother around? Won't he worry that you're still not at home?"

"West? He's out with his Italian best friend. He left me the whole day in the house to let me die in boredom. Some brother he is. Tsk."

His childish tantrums made Matthew smile, even for just a span of the moment. Gilbert had one hell of a personality, Matthew can't deny that. No wonder his foster brothers _adore _him as much as they adore themselves.

"Fhat avout four frothers? I faven't feen them the fhole day."* Gilbert muffles a bit, choking on the last bite of pancake.

Matthew sighed, remembering about those other blondes. He thought it was going to be a complete paradise until he remembered they'd be home by seven from this food convention on the other side of the town,

"They're out. They won't be home before dinner. That reminds me. Do you want to stay here for supper? I'm pretty sure they won't mind another extra person in the table"

Gilbert looked at him as though the boy had asked something strange. Matthew just looked at him quizzically. Maybe it was wrong to have asked such a question. Considering the question came from him.

"If you don't want to then it's okay… I mean, it's not like I—"

" No, no, no. Wait. Not that I don't want to but I can't just leave West to eat dinner alone"

"You could invite him too you know" Matthew stood and reached over to the coffee table to gather what was left of the pancakes Gilbert hadn't massacred if not eaten. He gave the table one quick swipe and headed for the kitchen, giving the silverette time to think about his offer. With crossed fingers he hoped that the German won't bring him down. But soon as he was about to head for the living room the power shut down unwantedly living a freaked out Matthew creeping his way onto the nearest human being alive.

He hated the dark, it reminded him of a very awful childhood he doesn't want to think about. Every time there would be a power outage of some sort he would crawl up to Arthur's lap and have the Brit sing him a lullaby to soothe him and relieve him of his fears. But this time, Arthur was nowhere near him, and the only living being there was Gilbert.

Matthew frantically searched for the albino in the dark, panicking at the feeling that maybe someone was close behind him waiting for the perfect timing to jab that sharp kitchen knife square on his head and back.

The blonde crawled, bumping at every chair he came across. When he finally felt that rug underneath his hands he knew he already reached the living room. After another bump he felt a little relieved if not already relaxed when he heard that sweet voice in the dark, Matthew knew he was safe.

"Matthew, is that you?"

"Y-yes" came his quivering voice.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, concern lacing his voice as he crouched down blindly to get a hold of the Canadian.

"Y-yeah. I think so" Matthew threw his arms around Gilbert, locking the boy tightly in a reassuring grip, making sure that Gilbert won't let him go or push him away.

"You're shaking, are you sure you're alright?" Although shocked, Gilbert tried his best to be the comforting one between them, if not; a panicky companion won't do well in a situation like this.

"The power seems to be out. Wait here; I'll go get some candles." Gilbert was about to stand when he felt a pair of cold, sweaty hands gripped on his wrist. He trembled a bit by the touch but nonetheless squatted back to meet Matthew's silent request.

"Don't leave me alone here." The blonde's voice was a bit shaken. You can tell that he was scared to death. The boy must have a fear in dark places.

Although a bit hesitant, Gilbert wrapped his arms protectively around the shorter boy, making sure he's well looked after, "Yeah, I won't" He said as gently as he could.

They sat there like that for about fifteen minutes until Gilbert already started to feel the chill of the wind blowing from the open window. He eased his grip around Matthew and tapped the boy gently. But seeing as though he had already gone to sleep Gilbert sighed and carried him bridal style onto the couch being careful not to bump into things in the dark.

He laid him gently on the couch pushing stray hairs away from his face. For the second time around he manned himself around the house, searching for flashlights, candles and emergency lights, hoping to get anything that will light the living room.

In the pantry drawer he saw two candles in the corner, he grabbed it quickly and lit it with the lighter he found on the table near the antique grandfather clock. He placed the candle on the coffee table near Matthew so the blonde would feel even just a little heat emanating from the candle.

He sat at the floor near Matthew's resting body, heating the boy by rubbing his skin gently to get friction. When he got tired he just settled at staring at the boy, completely drowned in his thoughts. He watched Matthew's chest heave up then down as he breathed delicately in his sleep.

Suddenly, Gilbert smiled, for no apparent reason. He doesn't even know that he was smiling in the first place.

"Something about you just makes me…"

**BZZZZZZ**

Gilbert was cut off when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket; he stood and took it pressing the green button to answer,

"Hello?"

"_**It's me. Listen, the storm ran strong and the roads are all closed so I decided to stay here at Feli's. I'll be back tomorrow morning okay?"**_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just make sure you do. Is that all?"

"_**Yeah. How are things in the house? Did you close all the windows?"**_

"Uhh… y-yeah—I did" _I'm screwed if I let west find out I left the house in the middle of the storm._

"_**I better go now, it's getting choppy; it's starting to sound as if you were stuttering. I'll check up on you later. Bye."**_

"Yeah. Bye" Gilbert shut his phone and sat back down. He stared at Matthew once more before deciding to move him to his bed. He might wake up tomorrow with a back sore.

Just as he was about to carry the shorter boy he was startled by a panda cub staring at him with big ogling eyes. Gilbert's left eye twitched suddenly, disturbed and at the same time annoyed at the sight. How come he never met this little guy the entire time he had been there?

"You almost scared the shit out of me you little rascal." He said, giving a sigh of relief as he proceeded on to carrying Matthew up to his bedroom. Halfway out of the living room he tripped once more at the panda cub that seems to be following him, he tripped and fell backwards catching the sleeping Matthew on top of him.

"Offfff" he tried to mumble something, anything to wake the boy up but he couldn't. Matthew was quite heavy; he had to admit, especially if half his body weight is on top of your stomach.

Gilbert Gave up pushing and just let Matthew rest on top of him, maybe a little later he would wake up and realize he was crushing the German to death.

Just as he was about to get used to the weight he felt another ten pounds add in. That's when he saw the panda cub sitting on top of the sleeping Matthew.

"You are so not helping right now, little guy"

Soon as he heard that voice, he knew who it was already that he was lying on top of. Matthew attempted to squander away from the boy but it only made things worst because it actually just tangled them up even more.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—I mean—I-I"

"It's okay" Gilbert said calmly, pushing away the fact that he was dying of pain.

The power went back on when Matthew tried to climb off of Gilbert. Too bad Kumajiro is making that hard for both of them. What's worst was that he heard footsteps coming over to them. It wasn't long until a certain Brit found both of them in a suggestive position, where Matthew was lying on top of Gilbert and Gilbert groaning in immense pain beneath him.

"What the bloody hell is this all about?"

* * *

***What about your brothers? I haven't seen them the whole day.**

**A/N: ** Sorry for the cliffhanger, But I just had to do it. The real "ball" would begin soon. No worries. It's sort of the climax of the whole story so just hold on. Sorry If I'm taking too long. I really am trying my best. I really, really hope to see your reviews in this chappie Tell me what should happen next. I always value my reader's suggestions. Thank you!


	7. Gratification comes with black outs

**A/N:** That's it! I'm not going to make any promises anymore. I keep failing my subscribers. But I will try hard to post EARLIER than I usually do. I'm trying to get feedbacks. If I don't, sad to say I would be stopping this Fic. Thank you!

**Disclaimer : **How many times do I have to go over this? **I DO NOT OWN _HETALIA_**

* * *

"This is not what it looks like"

"Oh my god, Matthew I thought I told you not to make a move before me?"

"No, Feliks, you don't understand, I—"

"Mattie, if I didn't know you, I'd call you a whore"

"Alfred—"

"Matthew Jones-Kirkland Williams, this act will not be tolerated in this house"

"Let me explain please, you're getting it all wrong"

_"Matthew Jones-Kirkland Williams?"_

"This is not a good time to explain right now Gilbert"

"I'm waiting Matthew"

"R-right"

In case you missed the last episode, and I am referring to the last chapter before this, Matthew was caught in an 'unusual predicament' that left him in the position he is currently in. The blonde Canadian stood awkwardly in front of his Brit foster father and tried to explain—badly, might I add— as to why he was lying on top of Gilbert in the middle of the corridor while in the dark.

The silverette albino could only look at him with raised eyebrows as he stuttered out an explanation. And in all honesty, Matthew made it look like they really did something wrong. Nevertheless, he did not interfere— not that he was scared of Arthur or anything like that but he had to let Matthew explain, otherwise he might peeve the already peeved Brit by speaking. He remained seated on the carpeted floor, both hands atop his knee.

"The power went out?" Arthur said, quirking one eyebrow—he doesn't seem to be satisfied with the story just yet. He threw a quick glance at the German that is watching the whole scene. _He looks innocent enough, I'll let this pass_, he thought to himself before returning his eyes to Matthew,

"Very well then," He continued, "It's late, and the storm is hitting pretty hard so I guess you're just going to have to stay here"

Gilbert swore he could've heard his instinct saying that it would be a bad idea, and more often than not, his instincts are always best to be followed.

He stood up, dusting his pants and shirt, "No thank you" he said, as politely as he could POSSIBLY do. (This is Gilbert we're talking about people, POLITE and GILBERT does not go together in the same sentence unless 'isn't' is between them.)

He turned towards Matthew, waving goodbye and nodded at Arthur, Feliks and Alfred. "See yah tomorrow!" He said beckoning a goodbye as he walked off to the night.

The cold, stormy night.

Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to head on home after knowing that the house is so darn cold and your fucking heater just died down.

"S-shit. I sh-should've stayed there. I-I'd rather spend an evening in that whacko house than die of cold h-here."

Gilbert wrapped himself tightly in his comforter he dragged all the way down to the living room, staggering slightly to reach the hot coco on top of the coffee table.

He checked his phone desperately for any messages. Maybe someone might offer him a nice toasty place to rest in for the night. Or maybe a text message from his brother saying he's on his way home and he just happened to buy a heater when he dropped by the appliance store.

Too bad that theory set sail millions of years ago. His phone had none of the two. Actually his phone has no messages at all. He'll die in there. Alone. With nothing but just clothes on his back and a turkey jerky in his pocket.

* * *

The morning after, the sun shone brightly on one Gilbert Beilschmidt that lay lifeless on the living room floor, drooling unnecessarily on the brown carpet.

No worries, he' s still alive and breathing—which is by the way, the biggest miracle in history, it's so impossible to get pass that cold harsh weather without a heater on. But then again, Gilbert does miracles every once in a while.

Silence reverberated throughout the whole house, only the sweet melodic singing of the birds from the windows are heard and—

SLAM! THUD!

The door flew open as a brunette chick kicked through it as she held with both hands her luggage. Behind her is a very distressed guy with specks that is mumbling something about knocking instead of kicking.

"GILBE~RT! LUD~WIG! WE'RE HERE!"

Her loud, somehow masculine, voice made Gilbert shot up from where he was lying. Suddenly he felt awake and ready to run as fast as a road runner to Alaska as the voice registered in his brain as quick as the speed of light.

"Elizaveta? What is she doing here?" He mumbled to himself as he hoisted his aching body up from the floor.

Elizaveta Héderváry made her way through the house and into the living room only to see a very confused and freaked out Gilbert beside a sprawled bed comforter and an empty mug.

"Mein gott, Gilbert! Mi történt?" She said her rough German accent quite noticeable. She usually mixes German with Hungarian out of habit, "You look like a hobo! And where's Ludwig? Why is this place all messy? And why is it so cold in here? And—"

A hand went up to cover her mouth as the young man behind him, about Ludwig's age spoke with an apologetic tone,

"Es tut mir leid, Gil. We're here for your birthday"

Suddenly, the irritation in Gilbert brought about by his female guest disintegrated slowly into the wind. It's his birthday today isn't it? How could he forget his birthday?

"Ah, I see. I've forgotten all about it" he sank down on the couch, slightly slumping as he looked rather uncaring.

Elizaveta, now free from the constraint looked at Gilbert in awe. The boy was always like that every year when it was his birthday; he'd care less and refuse to celebrate it. He sees birthdays as something unnecessary and quite irrelevant to begin with.

"Listen Gil" she started, her tone a little softer this time, she sat beside Gilbert patting his back in reassurance, "This year will be different, you'll see."

"That's what you say every year" He replied with a shrug,

"Well… this time is surely different. Promise"

Gilbert looked into her eyes. She seems to be speaking from the heart so why not give this day a shot?

"Yeah, Whatever"

Elizaveta smiled cheekily, "we won't let you down."

Gilbert's birthday was also the day his mother died. After a chronic genetic disease led her to her death, Gilbert did not give anymore attention or importance, for that matter, in his birthday. He hated what happened, and until now, even if he wouldn't admit it, he still couldn't move on.

* * *

"Matthew, you slept well?" Arthur started, looking at the very drowsy and tired Canadian that was slouching on the table.

"Not really" He said.

Of course after going out into the storm to find someone to kiss and fighting off the urge to sleep on the streets because he was too tired to go back, who wouldn't be drained out?

"Well, why is that?" Feliks said, brushing his nails pink, not really touching his eggs and bacon.

Matthew answered with a groan as his face hit the table.

"Eat" The Brit said, placing the plate in front of him.

"The boy is tired, not suicidal" Alfred butted in, fixing himself his own break fast.

"Never mind him" Feliks looked up from his nails for the first time that morning, "At that rate he'd eat anything"—this was followed shortly by Alfred's giggles.

Arthur twitched involuntarily and threw a spatula at the chuckling American, "Shut up or I will stab you both to death"

"By stab you mean let us eat your radioactive food?" Alfred laughed once more, dodging the flying kitchen article that is hurdling towards him.

"I'm not hungry." Matthew said in between sighs and stood up groggily from the table. "I'd rather sleep the whole day today"

The three arguing blondes stopped to look at Matthew as he dragged himself off to his bedroom with little Kumajiro in his hands,

"That boy is really not a morning person, isn't he?"

* * *

Ludwig drove up the curb and into their driveway. He killed the engine and walked out of his car, bringing with him a bag full of pasta and tomato sauce from Feliciano and his twin brother (The one with anger management issues). They told him it was for Gilbert's birthday.

Even the Vargas Twins remembered his brother's birthday.

Which is quite a miracle, really.

He slammed his car door shut and walked to their front porch. Reaching for his keys in his vest pocket he stopped midway to listen closely to the voices he heard from inside the house.

"No."

Could it be? Could it be that she's here? But how? Why? Isn't it too early?

He unlocked the door and went in hesitantly. He cringed once he got inside knowing that a brunette Hungarian girl would be waiting inside for him with a frying pan in her hands waiting to hit him square on the head.

He felt a sigh come along as said girl was not in anyway, near the door. He closed it gently, making sure the sound won't reach to the living room.

"Gilbert?" He called out, desperately hoping the voices he heard was just his imagination and that Gilbert is in his room sleeping like a baby.

"Ludwig?" One voice answered back. It isn't the voice he was expecting.

He shouldn't have jinxed it.

"Ludwig, Gott! Where have you been? Don't you know better than running off somewhere in your brother's birthday?"

The blonde German greeted her with a forced 'welcome-home' smile and took her in a short embrace. Elizaveta hugged him back in response, not really in the mood for some frying pan action.

"Is Roderich with you?" He asked as he handed her the bag he was carrying.

Elizaveta took it quickly as she headed for the kitchen, "Yep. He's upstairs in your bedroom. Jet lag and all"

Her voice faded away as she reached the kitchen. Ludwig slumped down the couch and flipped on the T.V. skimming to channels for something good to watch.

"Ludwig!" Elizaveta called from the kitchen,

Although hesitant to stand he pulled himself up and headed to where she was, answering with a lifeless voice, 'yes?', as he got there.

"Be a dear and invite friends over, we're having a party" she said not looking up from what she was busy doing (unpacking the content of the bag)

Ludwig raised his left eyebrow in confusion. A party? Really? And what did Gilbert say about that?

Oh but, Speaking of which, where is the birthday boy anyway?

* * *

"Hello little fella~! How are you? Are you lost? Here let me carry you."

The silverette German cradled with him a little wet and muddy puppy that seemed to be lost since last night, by the way it shivered and whimpered, he could tell it was hungry and tired.

"C'mon inside and I'll give you something to eat"

He continued to walk on holding the little puppy in his arms keeping him warm. Matthew, who just happened to be staring out from his bedroom window saw Gilbert and can't help but go "aww" at the scene. He felt an urge to call the silverette but he was too shy to do so. After what happened last night, he couldn't possibly gather the guts to talk to him now.

Gilbert, having developed the instinct of an alley cat, turned his head directly to Matthew's window. He smiled and waved at the Canadian which made the little blonde blush and wave back shyly.

"Hey Mattie!" He called out with a big grin.

"Yeah?" Matthew replied a little bit too enthusiastic because for the first time in history someone other than his family did not forget his name.

"Come over to my house later, mmkay?"

Matthew looked confused and at the same time flattered, he felt like his heart was going to explode, not only did Gilbert acknowledge his existence, he is also inviting him to his house.

He managed to calm his nerves down and replied coolly, making sure he doesn't look like a jumpy nerd.

"What for?"

"For a party."

A party? HE was never invited to any party before.

Heck, he doesn't get noticed a lot to be invited to some party. Matthew felt like exploding already but he kept his composure and smiled brightly— finally, somebody who actually wants to be friends with him.

Suddenly his sluggish demeanor was gone; instead it was replaced with butterflies and stomach churnings.

"Yeah~! I'll come!"

Was it just him or was Gilbert's face brightening up? But no, it can't be. It must have been the sun. How could a nobody like him possibly brighten up a person like Gilbert's day?

"Awesome! I'll see you there!"

"OK!"

The albino laughed cheerily as he waved goodbye and vanished into his house. Matthew smiled lightly to himself as he closed his windows, spreading himself on his bed.

"Gilbert."

The silverette shut the door behind him, still cradling the little puppy in his arms, for the first time in his birthday, after his mother died, he smiled sincerely. That boy could really brighten his day.

"Matthew."

* * *

**A/N:** I am totally back. And I hope no more writer's block can stop me. Thanks for those who is concern for my grandmother. I will hand out to everybody a big THANK YOU. Please keep bearing with me through this fic~! I promise I won't let everyone down! See you next fic. That is if your review is enough to keep me writing.

**Reviews please!**


	8. When life gives you lemons, see ebay

**A/N: ** WOW~ I Am soooo touched with everybody's positive feedbacks. I feel like I'm a new person! *throws fists in the air*

So without further ado, I present to you….

**DISCLAIMER: **How many times do I have to run thing here? I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR WILL I EVER OWN CINCERELLA. Thank you, that's all.

Now really, I present to you…

* * *

_You are cordially invited to Gilbert's A-W-E-S-O-M-E Birthday bash tonight at 8:00 at the Beilschmidts residence. _

_RSVP: Anything awesome. Those dressed poorly will be escorted to the door_

_P.S. Bring gifts and whatnot_

"Let me guess you let Gilbert make the invitation, didn't you?" Roderich pushed up his glasses as he looked at the pre-made invitations with a disturbed look.

"It's his birthday today, at least let the boy have his fair share of…."

"Stupidity?"

"I was going to say uniqueness, but yes, that could work too."

"The boy's grammar is poor"

Elizaveta could only give her ex-husband a cheeky grin before returning to what she was doing.

"So, how, in all of your glory, were you able to mass produce 300 copies in half an hour?"

"I have my ways." she replied,

And with sheer confidence she added "Aren't I awesome? Makes me wonder why you filed a divorce"

The smell of fresh baked blueberry muffins and deviled egg wafted all through out the house intermixing with the scent of freshly brought parmesan ready to hit the homemade German Pizza Ludwig made.

"One problem Eli"

"What?"

"We only have like 20-30 guests to invite, what are you planning to do with the rest of the 270 invites?"

And then there was silence.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS NIGHT COULD MAKE OR BREAK ME!"

"I'm sorry to hear about that you little twit but I'm not going to let you borrow it!"

"Just for one night you drag queen!"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP THE TWO OF YOU!"

Feliks and Alfred were stunned silent by the sudden outburst of the Englishman who had been watching them from the living room door, apparently, they were arguing about who gets to wear the shiny new sneakers that would absolutely look great on the their outfits for this evening.

"Can't you just compromise a deal or something?" Arthur asked with subtlety in his voice, this time, determined not to scare the shit out of the boys again.

"But these are mine"

"You're not even going to wear them tonight. Have you forgotten you're going as a hooker?"

The polish blonde stood there, shocked, mouth agape and left eyebrow raised. What was that again? A hooker?

He felt his blood began boiling and his ears building up heat—A HOOKER?

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" And that's where he charged straight towards Alfred with both hands outstretched ready to strangle the other blonde to death.

Arthur started whispering to himself, "They convinced me to adopt the little Norwegian— but no… I just had to put myself in a pit of despair and get the blonde, homicidal A-holes"

* * *

The Swiss man sat behind a large dining table tapping his fingers incessantly on the wooden surface making a drumming noise that echoed throughout the empty Dining Hall. His maids looked fidgety as they try to struggle between asking him what he wanted or keeping their mouth shut and just go on with their work.

Luckily for them though, Vash's guest had arrived sooner than he could've expected.

"Sir, someone's here for you"

The blonde Swiss greeted his guest with a nice Swiss hello

"I'll forever stay neutral so no funny business"

And with that, Yao just stared blankly at him.

"Yeah whatever, hey, check this out"

Yao gave Vash an envelope with an invitation card concealed in it. Vash took it out hesitantly throwing Yao a questioning look as if asking what does this have to do with him.

He read it to himself and lifted his gaze once more to his Chinese friend with confusion still evident in his eyes, "What's this for? What do I have to do about this?"

"That my friend," Yao started, putting his hand on Vash's shoulders getting him to sit once more on the chair he'd been in, "is a key to helping your godchild"

"Pardon?"

"Listen, Mattie might be attending and I'm sure as hell Arthur won't let him since he doesn't like the boy to mingle with others"

"Your point?"

"You have to freakin' help the boy. Let him attend this party. He'd never been in one for his whole life for Pete's sake. The least we could do is help him attend the damn celebration—you did promise to look after Matt right?"

Vash let out a deep sigh and annoyed expression. For once, just once, he wished he wasn't involved in these kinds of situation.

He's always been the quiet guy; the guy that doesn't get involved in anything. He likes to keep everything low profile, just so he won't have to deal with troublesome things. But what the hell, trouble has a way of finding him.

"Fine, but only because you're cutting off all my debts."

"I knew I could count on you"

* * *

Matthew was busy feeding Kumajiro that he actually didn't mind his bickering step-brothers in the living room. For all he knows they might be arguing over the remote or some other trivial things. It's best not to get involved.

He gave Kumajiro a spoonful of mashed potato and patted him happily on the head as soon as the little polar cub took it,

"Good boy, Kuma-chan, now one more" He said picking up another spoonful. This time though, Kumajiro didn't want the food and shoved it away with his stuffy paws. Matthew scowled at the cub and whined, "Kuma-chan, look at what you did, you made a mess." He stood slowly making sure that the cub won't be startled and make a bigger mess, "you know you could've just turned your head away"

Matthew sighed loudly and proceeded to find a damp cloth for him to wipe the dirt off the floor. He scoured the drawers but it was to no avail.

Just as he was about to head upstairs to get some new ones in the veranda where it was probably hanging, their bell had rang and no one was about to answer it. With another deep sigh he exclaimed, "I'll get it" followed by the ever cliché, "I'm coming".

As soon as he got to the door a brunette greeted him with a big grin on her face, "Hi! I'm Elizaveta, I'm Gilbert's cousin. Listen, there's this party tonight and we were wondering if you and your family would like to come"

"I… uh… of course, why wouldn't we? I-I'm just going to go and tell them"

"Thanks. And you are?"

"Matthew. But you can call me Matt"

"Matt. Right. Umm, anyway, I have to scoot. See you there!"

She waved a cheery goodbye and walked out of the porch perkily.

"That girl is just bursting with energy"

"Who was that?" Alfred suddenly poofed out of nowhere and stared curiously at the envelope.

"Oh it was Gil's cousin"

"Gil? You are calling each other by nicknames now? Oh my god Matthew how far have you two been at it?"

The Canadian blushed involuntarily and threw his gaze down to the floor trying to hide his cherry red cheeks. He felt the heat rose up his face and ears. He could only feel remorse as his clueless step brother looked at him with a very expectant face.

"W-what are y-you talking a-b-bout? It's… it's just—"

"You know what? Why don't you just hand me the envelope and I won't bother you anymore."

Matthew was too flushed and disoriented to even think straight, before he could even snap himself back to Reality Alfred was already on his way to the living room with the envelope in his hands.

"What's that in your hands?" Feliks said, jumping out of the couch and standing right beside Alfred gawking at the white envelope.

"It's some sort of an invitation or something, or at least that's what I've heard"

"Well open it you git!"

Alfred read aloud for both of his companion. Feliks had a wide grin on his face as he listened and Arthur had that usual bored and hollow expression on his face while he waited for his foster child to finish reading.

"Awesome! I'm like totally coming"

"Me too! This is great—you will allow us, right Arthur?"

The Brit rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. Maybe it's best if he just let the two go. I mean, there's nothing bad about that right? It's good to meet people once in a while. Who knows, they might even earn a few friends—plus they won't stop bugging him about it anyway.

"Alright, alright. Just go make sure I won't find you the next morning lying limply on the sidewalk inebriated to death."

Feliks and Alfred nodded eagerly and raced upstairs. Meanwhile Matthew was still awkwardly piecing together sentences trying to explain the whole nickname thing to an absent crowd. He was too busy talking; he never noticed that Alfred had already left.

Soon as he realized though he headed to the living room to check what was inside the envelope, but before he could Arthur stood from where he sat and said before he left for his room,

"No. you're not allowed to go"

"Not allowed to go where? I don't understand"

Arthur had already vanished upstairs and all Matthew could do was read the card left on top of the coffee table.

"A party? At Gilbert's place?"

It was then that he remembered his conversation earlier ago with Gilbert,

"_Come over to my house later, mmkay?"_

Now he remembers, Gilbert asked him to come to the party—but why wasn't he allowed? Matthew bolted upstairs and knocked persistently at Arthur's study room. The Brit opened it with an unhappy look on his face,

"You can't come, that's final"

Arthur was about to shut the door when Matthew used his foot to stop it, "Well… why not?" He said with a shaky voice.

Admittedly, he doesn't like confrontations. Usually, when Arthur says no, automatically he won't question it anymore. It's a system—it NEVER fails. But today was different. He wasn't about to let this one slide like he always would have. This time he was going to stand up for himself and defend his rights… of going to that party.

"No more questions. Now go to your room"

"No."

The word that he doesn't usually use with a high and determined tone just suddenly spilled out of his mouth without his recognition. He was so resolute about coming that he accidentally answered back.

"Did you just raise your voice at me?" Arthur opened the door slightly and looked at Matthew with a disappointed frown.

Matthew gulped. He was so screwed. What had gotten into him? Oh to hell with it. He's already in trouble anyway.

"Y-yes. I did. And only because I need to know why I can't go but Alfred and Feliks can"

Arthur never prepared for this day to come. The day where Matthew actually has the balls to stand up to him and ask him why he can't but his step-brothers can.

"Well… that's because… umm… they… Why do I have to answer to you anyway? Just go to your bloody room and leave me be!"

"I won't unless you tell me why" Matthew had passed the point of no return, it's either he get his answer or he dies trying.

"No means no. I don't need have any reasons why I said that. It's for your own good Matthew. Now go"

And just like that, Arthur shut the door at Matthew's broken and defeated face. He dragged himself off to his bedroom and closing the door gently behind him.

Now, if it were any teen, he would decide to just pump up his stereo and scream senselessly at the wall or throw tantrums around the house. But Matthew was no stereotypical teen. Unlike the hormonally imbalanced youngsters, he kept things to himself and just let patience and tranquility take over him—like one of those Buddhist things except he wasn't Lisa Simpson and he's Canadian.

He laid himself flatly on the bed and stared up at the ceiling,

"It's unfair" he whispered to himself shutting his eyes close.

* * *

Kumajiro sat blankly in the empty kitchen still waiting for Matthew to clean up the mess he made and feed him some more mashed potatoes.

* * *

A throng of multi-colored guests gathered inside the Beilschmidt's resident. Some of them were middle-age; some of them were around Gilbert's or Ludwig's ages. Elizaveta greeted each guest with a lively smile and cheery demeanor. It was a miracle how she was able to pull off the whole party smoothly in less than 10 hours as if they have been preparing for weeks.

"The place is nice Eli, I love what you've done with Ludwig's house"

"Thank you Auntie, but I don't want to hog all the cu-dose, Ludwig and Roderich helped me too."

The woman could only smile at Elizaveta's modesty. _Such a charming young woman_, she thought, _I wonder why Roderich asked for a divorce?_

The Hungarian brunette offered the nice lady with some of her goulash; she turned to check on Gilbert who was staring out into the front yard and couldn't help but noticing his antsy behavior. She went up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Gil? Why won't you join the other guests?"

"He isn't here yet"

"Who?"

"Matt."

"Matt? You mean Matthew? The boy next door? Oh don't worry, I handed him the invite, I'm pretty sure he's coming."

"I hope your right."

"Come inside and greet Aunt Beth. She's been dying to hear your stories."

* * *

"Because I could not stop for death, he kindly stopped for me, the carriage held but—SCREW THIS! Even Emily Dickinson is not helping me" Matthew said with great dread in his face as he struggled to make believe that not being able to come to Gilbert's, birthday party is not as bad as it seems.

It's as bad as it seems.

Alfred and Feliks had already left and Arthur locked himself in the study room. What else was there to do? Beside recite Shakespeare's sonnets and stare blankly up at the ceiling.

He stood from his bed and headed for the mirror, he did a series of messing his hair up and fixing it again afterwards—it was a stupid cycle but as of the moment it was the only entertaining thing to do.

Once when he was about to catapult himself back to bed again a figured loomed over his window and scared the crap out of him. The silhouette was able to somehow open his window and throw himself inside.

With a panicky reaction Matthew took his baseball bat and swung it furiously at the trespasser managing to hit almost everything in his room except for the petite little blonde intruder.

"WHOA, WHOA wait! Easy there cowboy, no need to go all ninja mode on me"

Matthew stared at him with big ogling eyes blinking them a couple more times before putting the bat down,

"I'm Vash Zwingli, your… _do I have to say it? _ Credit card Mother"

Matthew threw the supposedly intruder a very questioning gaze, "Wait, what?"

"I'm supposed to take care of you and make sure that all through out your transformation you'd be okay"

"Huh? Who are you and how did you know about my curse?"

Vash rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Does this kid think he is joking in the very least?

"I've known it for a long time! Let's just say I never popped in before because I knew you didn't need me—you were so used to the routine of following your foster family a lot you were actually satisfied" or he could've just said Yao had accidentally cursed him and he's asked for him to watch over Matthew.

"Al…right?"

"Listen; never mind that, details are for squares. You want to go to that party right?"

Matthew nodded attentively and focused on the new stranger that apparently had been with him all these years. The power of trust was a mystery to Matthew but he threw caution to the wind and took the pathetic excuse that was obviously made up poorly.

"Don't you want to use your advantage over them?"

"Advantage?" He asked with pure innocence and uncertainty, "What advantage?"

"You. Yourself. You at MIDNIGHT" Vash had emphasized midnight as if he really meant to point out excessively

"You mean… my Cinderella boy?"

"Yes. That's it."

"But how?"

"Nobody knows your 'Cinderella boy' right?"

The Canadian nodded slowly waiting for the next statement from him,

"You use that to take revenge on both your brothers"

"YEAH~! I get you! I totally do! I will show up tonight and bring with me jelly and pour it in their purses."

Vash nodded awkwardly and smiled forcefully, "I was thinking more of a larger scale than that—but anyway, whatever pushes your button is good too"

"But… even if I do come at midnight, I can't possibly wear my own clothes."

"You know there are reasons why they invented E-bay"

"You're serious about this?"

"Why not? I mean, this is your only opportunity to make use of that thing you had since birth that has been killing you with agony everyday"

And there he was—standing in confusion as his 'Credit card mother' cashed in at E-bay.

* * *

"Its quarter to midnight, everybody is getting tired and the youths have started drinking. You haven't enjoyed the party yet."

"Can it Ludwig I'm waiting for someone"

"Still? You've been waiting the whole night. Whoever that was I guess they couldn't come."

Ludwig patted Gilbert on the back while giving his brother a beer in can. The silverette placed it gently on top of the kitchen table and left without even getting a sip.

* * *

"I look ridiculous"

"NONSENSE! Now go in there and sell it"

"No one would buy it"

"OH just do it already!"

Matthew's night so far had been a living hell. First, his credit card mother managed to buy **her** the clothes **she** needed plus those expensive special shoes that costs more than Matthew's life. It was already passed midnight and he had transformed to his girl self once more.

With high stiletto heels, Matthew tried his hardest to drag himself up the front porch and into the party. The house was completely off the hook and the place looked like it should be on cribs.

His hair had grown longer that it normally does, he grew a big chest and his figure became more petite than he usually looked like in his boy form.

Once **she** got in, people's head turned as they diverted themselves from what they were doing to check out the new and beautiful young lady.

She wore a pretty baby blue cocktail gown with ruffles below the waist; it had a matching purse where her Jar of jelly is.

Meanwhile, at the dining area, Alfred and Feliks sat down on the beautifully shaped chairs and lay back feeling the warmth and softness of the chair. Gilbert stood, leaning on the cabinet of China plates about 10 meters away from the Blonde twins.

Matthew on the other hand successfully spotted them and carefully snuck behind them where their make believe purses were. He tiptoed very; very cautiously making sure the twins won't see him lay the best revenge of his life.

He was about to slip in the Jelly when Gilbert had spotted him and smiled and waved at the confused teen. The German went up to her wherein the blonde twins thought that he was actually coming up to them.

"Hi"

"Hello" answered back both of the blondes.

"I meant her"

They turned to see a beautiful blonde girl with pretty blue contact lenses and cherry red lips. Alfred and Feliks made faces and finally left the scene before they embarrass themselves any further.

"I thought you left for Canada."

"Huh? What?"

"That's what your cousin Matthew said"

"Huh? OH YEAH! Yeah, I did, because that's what Matthew said and you should believe him cause it's true, I came back because I left some of my good winter clothes here"

Matt flashed a huge grin at Gilbert in which he answered back with a cute grin of his own.

"Speaking of Matthew, where is he? I've been waiting for him almost all night"

"Aww, you waited for me—erm I mean Matthew?"

"Yeah. I did"

"Uh, He doesn't really mean to not come, I swear, He wanted to but something came up… uh… umm, he… caught umm… a Flu! A flu! Yes that's it, he caught a flu"

"Oh really? Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah he'll be okay."

A moment of long gaps filled them as they were both tensed with the whole situation. I mean, Gilbert, and this is known for a fact, liked the 'female Matthew' in a special friendship kind of way.

"Uh, you want to dance?"

Matthew's blush had spread across his cute dainty cheeks; Gilbert took it as a sign and grabbed her hands leading her into the living room where the music was.

They sweet danced to 'Terrfied' by Katharine Mcphee, Gilbert's arms on Matthew's waist and Matthews's arms on Gilbert's neck.

"So… Uh… I never really got your name"

"My name? It's Ma— Ma… Maria, right! Maria" Matthew bit his lips and look away trying to hide the distress in his face which Gilbert found oh so cute.

"Pretty name, it suits your pretty face" Gilbert leaned in slowly while Matthew was dazed with his red orbs that he didn't really care if Gilbert was trying to kiss him. All he knows is that—

"CRAP! They're leaving"

"Wait, who?"

"Listen Gilbert, I'm sorry I have to go."

Before 'Maria' managed to slip away from his grasp once more he grabbed her wrist and halted her making sure his tight grip was virtually inescapable,

"Can't you stay for even just a little while?"

"I can't" Matthew said still pinning his gaze on the departing twins, "I'm sorry Gilbert" she added turning to him for the last time.

Gilbert saw through her distress and let her go, "Can I at least get your number? This might be the last time I'll be able to see you again"

Matthew did not like the look on Gilbert's face. It was the same look he had when he was begging for him to come earlier ago. Maybe Gilbert deserved something better. He's always left like that with no other souvenir but a memory that probably won't last long considering the German boy's attention span.

So Matthew did the impossible thing. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned in really fast for a deep, searing kiss before bolting to the front door.

Gilbert stood in the middle of the crowded room, mouth agape and still in shock. He asked for her number he got more. His confusion only afforded him to say, "What the heck was that for?"

* * *

**A/N: **Longest chapter I've done so far~ tell me what you think. I think the story kind of moved a little too far, no? Especially in the credit card mother part. But I will elaborate more on that in the next chapter. Reviews please cause I worked really hard on this one.


	9. Forever feminine is such a strong word

_"Love like woe"_

**A/N: I do not like my new schedule it's screwing up my life! Anyway, I'm so sorry I left this fic hanging. Kill me now… quick before you lose your chance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH. If I did England would be tied to Russia's flagpole at every episode.**

**

* * *

**

Matthew gripped at the cold and rusty steel pipe, panting and catching his breath as he waited for that usual pain of transformation to kick in.

He squeezed the metal object so tight it turned his knuckles white; five minutes later, something odd had happened.

**NOTHING HAPPENED.**

As in literally nothing happened.

What was going on? He couldn't have had miscalculated the time did he? Why wasn't he loosing the colossal boobs?

"Oh maple! I must've done something wrong!" He exclaimed ever so lamely and bolted up to their front door scrambling for the house key. He ran up the stairs with great haste and slammed the door of his room shut.

"What's up?" Said the confused Swiss blonde at the very freaked out Canadian.

"What's up? You're asking me 'what's up?'! Look at me!" He said, pointing to everywhere on his body.

"Is this one of those insecure moments anorexics have? Cause if it is I'm out of here."

Matthew groaned in frustration and paced the floor, biting his soft girl nails in anxiety,

"I'm freaking out, Vash! Totally freaking out! I think I'm going to have a seizure"

Vash got out of his chair and gripped at Matthew's shoulders, "I don't get it. What are you so freaked out about?"

Matthew sunk to the floor, his shaking legs barely able to hold his weight, "IT'S MIDNIGHT—it's midnight and I haven't transformed back to my old self. What am I going to do? My family's going to be here any minute and Arthur will have an induced coma once he sees…. THIS"

"What? Your huge chest?"

Matthew wept hopelessly, grieving like he never did before. Worst than the time Alfred "accidentally" threw his pet gerbil in a wood chipper.

Vash cradled the hopeless Canadian on the floor, "Calm down, Mattie, everything's going to be alright. Now hang on just a minute and I'll call a friend"

"This is no time to chat nonchalantly on the phone, **DO SOMETHING**!"

"What are you yelling at me for?"

"I don't know! Aren't you my godmother or something?"

"Excuse me?"

And just before they could argue any further, they heard a soft slam at the door and a familiar British accent called out to Matthew,

"Matthew? Are you asleep?"

They were frozen.

What if Arthur came up to check on him? What does he do then?

"Lie down on the bed and shut the lights, I'll go hide in the closet."

"But…"

"No buts… Just go"

Vash went in Matthew's small closet, crouching down to fit himself nicely. Just before he could catch Matthew in his 'girl form', Arthur went in the Canadian's room and looked at the sleeping lump on the bed. The light from the moon shone down on Matthew's golden hair, reassuring Arthur that he is fast asleep.

After the Brit left the room, both blonde sighed in relief.

"He bought it. But not for long. Sooner or later you're going to have to leave this room and when that happens, you're doomed"

"Gee… Thanks for the pep talk", Matthew said with a hint of sarcasm as he combed his blonde hair with his hands.

"Shut up I'm on the phone."

* * *

"Gil, are you alright? You seem a bit dazed."

Elizaveta started, joining Gilbert on the couch, "Perhaps you're tired, you know you could go to bed now, Half of your guests are leaving, the other half is just waiting for you to ask them to leave"

The German silverette just leaned on the couch and sighed deeply, recalling over and over the kiss that had happened between him and Maria. Elizaveta on the other hand could only look at him with defeat, "Whatever it is Gil, I suggest you don't think of it too much", she patted him on the back and left heading towards the kitchen.

"_Shit._ I think I'm in love"

* * *

"You really didn't have to fetch us from the party Arthur, we could totally like get home ourselves"

"Don't argue with me and go to bed"

"Where's Matt? I haven't seen him since we got home"

"Probably, like, in his bed being all wimpy and girly"

* * *

"_aiya! What do you mean he won't return to his original form? What did he do?"_

"If I knew would I be asking you? What will we do?"

"_I don't know. What did the boy do in the party anyway?"_

"Why in heaven's sweet Swiss alps would I know that?"

"_Ask the boy! I fear that he might have done what I'm afraid he'd do"_

"What? What is it?"

Matthew, all throughout the phone conversation had been sitting in his bed eying Vash hopefully, praying to the high and mighty lord that the Swiss had already found the solution to his problem. But from what he is seeing right now, he's better off saying goodbye to his undeveloped male body.

"_He might have kissed a boy who fell in love with his 'other' state"_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_I mean if it so happens that he kisses a boy who fell in love with his woman side, he'd stay that way_ _forever— unless a miracle came up and said boy fell in love with his guy side—which is virtually_ _impossible since the odds of even a bisexual guy falling in love with both a boy and a girl at the same time are least likely to_ _happen"_

"Okay, let's not panic…"

"…"

"It's not like he was much of a boy anyway"

Matthew shot a glare at Vash, Whatever it was that they were talking about, he's pretty sure that he's not coming on too well to this so called friend.

"_Listen; tell him what I told you—"_

"And…?"

"_I don't know, that's all I got"_

"I know! I have an idea"

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"You said if he kissed the boy that fell in love with his woman side, he'd stay like that forever, right?"

Matthew's eyes grew as big and in the shape of saucers when he heard the most unpleasant thing in his life. Could it be true? I mean, it is flattering but… seriously? Gilbert? Fall in love with him? (Not so technically him but anyway… him?) Oh but he was in no position to be flattered right now. He marched right up to Vash and tapped the Swiss impatiently, a questioning and confused look on his face. Vash just shooed him mutely and went on.

"_Yes, I thought we established that"_

"What if we made the boy fall out of love? You know… like in those bad Reese Witherspoon movies"

"_I think you're making enough sense since the whole thing does sound like a bad chick flick… go on"_

"Then maybe if he found another woman to relish his eyes upon, Matthew would go back to normal. Maybe even end the curse for good"

"_Not a bad idea Vash. Do you think we could pull it off?"_

"Oh c'mon, Matthew is already a big turn-off, what more could you ask for?"

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" The Canadian protested, crossing his arms against his woman chest.

But pushing that aside, if he did hear it right, he might just break the curse for good! What great news! But why was he feeling a bit uneasy? Could it be that he doesn't like the idea of Gilbert falling out of love?

**Scratch that**! Maybe confusion got the better of him and he forgot his lifelong dream: to escape from the cold clutches of this stupid, stupid curse.

"_I just might agree with you on that. Call the boy's foster dad and ask him to let Matthew stay with you_ _for awhile."_

"Are you nuts? That pasty Brit won't let me"

"_Tell him its science camp, it'll only be for a few weeks, until then make Matthew write them letters, it'll_ _be a smooth plan. Trust me"_

"Alright, but I don't feel good with the plan"

"_It will work Vash. I swear with my wok it will work."_

Vash sighed and shut his phone; he turned to Matthew, a bitter smile on his face. He felt sorry the boy had to go through all this.

"Pack your bags Mattie; looks like you're going to Science camp."

Matthew nodded, feeling the sympathy Vash had been emanating from his aura, he packed all the things he'll be needing and tuckered his sleeping panda cub on his portable cage.

"One more thing Matthew,"

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking to Vash as he packed busily,

"Who was that boy you kissed and how did you manage to make him fall in love with you?"

Matthew could only give Vash a weak smile. He doesn't want Gilbert to be involved, he felt like he's playing with the innocent German.

* * *

"He's drunk again" Roderich said to his former wife, who was cleaning up after the guests had left,

"Never mind him, he seems upset all night. Let him go to sleep"

"But he's drooling on my good pillow" the Austrian said as he pointed half-heartedly at his soaked pillow.

"Better put that on containment before Gil's virus get to you" Interrupted the blonde German who carried with him a trash bag full of cans of beer and soda bottles.

"Don't worry I'll burn it for you" Elizaveta added with a slight giggle at the end of her sentence.

"What's up with Gil anyway?"

"Who knows… the boy might be in love"

There was complete silence between the three of them before they all burst out laughing.

"Good one Eli! And who says you can't crack a joke?" Says Ludwig who was wiping the tears out of the corners of his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the fic is short. I'd be updating this time while it's Christmas cause Imma do a Christmas special! Love you guys! Please be more patient with me?**

**What'll happen next? Anyone have a good Christmas song? **


	10. Taking favors, Italians, & all that Jazz

**A/N: **Sorry for keeping this in Hiatus for a long, long time. I've been busy with school and I thought the readers dropped it so I discontinued, Plus my Gram-gram needs me at times like these. I appreciate everybody's comments and yes, whatever happens, even if people stopped reviewing from now on I shall continue this.

* * *

RING.

RING.

"''ello?"

It was a fine morning, Sunday morning to be specific and Arthur just had the most amazing tea he's had for years. Turns out his old chap back in England remembered the Earl Grey he drinks and decided to send a whole package to him.

"_Yes, Um, This is Professor Vash Zwingli"_ said a strong Swiss accent over the phone.

Arthur, in all his confusion quirked an eyebrow and checked the nearby handmade phonebook of those that are involved with his three foster children's school.

With his slender index finger, he scanned the whole directory, and oddly enough, none of that name showed up. _New professor, perhaps?_ He tried to reassure himself.

"Ah yes, by any chance Professor, are you somehow new to the University?"

The blond Swiss gulped. He had no reference at all.

"Professor… Are you still there?"

"_O-oh yes, I am, and yes I'm a new professor for the University, actually, they asked me to substitute for another professor who's on leave, and I took the job."_

Arthur had a weird feeling about the whole thing but decided to just shrug it off. For now. But whatever his intention was, he will make sure that this person will not do any harm. Hopefully.

"Ah, I understand, and what was it that you called for Professor?"

"_I am aware that you are the guardian of a student named Matthew Williams, correct?"_

"Ah yes, my Canadian boy, I trust he's doing well, he's the brightest I have"

"_Oh of course, actually, he's doing so well that we are sending him to science camp as a junior councilor, but this is all under your consent of course, Mr. Kirkland."_

Arthur broke out probably the most brightest smile he could and maybe somewhere off the sky, a bird's heart just exploded, "why I'm so honored, of course, do I have anything to sign?" he asked enthusiastically, forgetting his uncertainty with the _new professor_.

"_Yes, I will have them faxed on my nearest convenience. Thank you, Mr. Kirkland"_

"No, no. Thank YOU"

* * *

"Yao! Look at what you made me do! How can I possibly pull off the whole 'science camp' thing with no reference and legal papers?"

Wang Yao, who was seated silently in the Swiss' garden, drinking herbal tea, sported a nonchalant look on his face as he patted his pet panda that was silently sleeping on his lap.

"Sit down, Vash, I have a plan"

The blond looked at him in bewilderment, trying hard to suppress the urge to bring out his shot gun and shoot the hell out of this man right here, right now, "What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I happen to know the Dean of that University" said the Brunette as sheer audacity.

"Really now?"

* * *

Arthur hurried excitedly up the stairs, waking Alfred and Feliks in their sleep with his loud thumping feet. They both headed out of their room to take a peek at what was going on, they were greeted with a happy British grin that was now killing seven birds as we speak.

"MATTHEW!" He knocked on the Canadian's door wildly, throwing away his entire British curtsy.

A few more loud thumps later, he decided to just kick the door open only to be surprised by a stunning lack of Matthew Williams. He stopped, and scanned the room with his eyes. Deciding that the blond was really gone for good he checked inside for the boy's clothes.

At the door of the closet was a note written on sticky paper with Matthew's hand writing. By means of, curiosity he took it with his hand and read it out loud:

"Dear, Arthur. Went to camp already early this morning. I'll write a postcard of when I get there, bye."

The twin blonds were now standing at the doorway, the other one leaning casually at the door frame. Both were sporting an 'I-don't-friggin'-care' look in their groggy morning faces.

There was an unusual lapse of silence before the green-eyed blond uttered monotonously: "So who's gonna be, like, cooking and stuff?"

* * *

Matthew, now Maria, was sitting on a green-painted bench at a bus stop only five blocks away from his house. His chin lay on his left palm, patiently waiting for the 8:00 A.M. bus to arrive. Since Matthew virtually had zero clothes for girls, given the reason that he only transform at night and he'll eventually find someone who he can kiss to revert back, he wore a large red sweatshirt with the words, 'Team Vancouver' written across it in white and a pair of dull gray jogging pants.

He sighed, playing back the unusual yet totally wonderful kiss, "I shouldn't have done that" he whispered under his breath,

"Done what?"

Matthew's attention was suddenly caught by a stranger that now situated himself next to the Canadian,

"Hi, I'm Antonio Carriedo! I live around here, and you are…?"

Matthew gave him a look of incomprehension as he scanned the seemingly Latino, tan and built body. The guy was obviously either Hispanic or Mediterranean, which is technically the same in some ways.

"Whoops, sorry, I guess you don't sit well with strangers, I apologize for the sudden intrusion, It's just that you were sitting all by yourself, looking all distressed and I couldn't help but notice it"

The blond smiled weakly at the new acquaintance, "Oh no, please, don't apologize, it's just that nobody ever talks to me"

It's a little well known fact that in his original guy form, he's virtually invisible, and the only person who was able to really notice is him Gilbert.

Another Sigh.

_Gilbert._

From what he assumes, with all the kissing and disappearing, the albino probably hates him right now.

"Oh? Well you're beautiful, what fool would not see you?" He grinned.

Matthew felt a familiar blush running up his dainty cheeks. Who is this guy? Telling him he's beautiful and chizz?

"W-well, thank you. A-and Sorry I spaced out on you a little there. I'm Ma… Maria, Maria Williams, nice to meet you" he outstretched his left hand for a proper hand shake in which the Spanish teen grabbed courteously,

"You too, so…" he started, landing his eyes on Matthew's luggage, "where are you heading?"

"Camp" he blurted out absent-mindedly, "S-science camp"

"Oh, well good luck!" He said, smiling brightly at the Canadian, Matthew's cheeks were stained with pink as he looked at the incredibly handsome young man before him; his smile really reminded him of Gilbert's. So innocent and childish.

From afar, a strong Italian voice called out to Antonio. Hearing this, he stood up and nodded curtly at Matthew, "I'm sorry I can't hand around long enough to help you with your luggage, anyway, see you soon Maria!" he said, before waving a goodbye.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, bastard!"

From where he was sitting, Matthew could make out a very annoyed look from an Italian _woman, _who, for all its worth, is wearing boy clothes. She had a long brunette hair tied in a loose pony, a few locks escaping to frame her beautiful sun-kissed face. In her right hand was a red plump tomato which seemed to have been bitten at, at some point.

She hit Antonio square on the head in which the Spanish only responded with a cocky grin. The Italian woman blushed albeit the serious look of displeasure on her face.

Matthew could've lingered a little bit longer to stare at the cute couple but the bus arrived two minutes earlier. With one last sigh he grabbed his travelling bag and looked back once more at the whole place.

"Well? Wha' are you wai'ing fer? I ain't go' 'ol day ya know lassy." Said one angry Scottish driver. This town is multiracial ain't it?

* * *

If it weren't for sweet, innocent Mattie, Yao wouldn't be calling the least person he swore to Buddha he'd be calling. But seeing as it was his obligation to take care of Matthew, he's just going to have to gulp down his fear and hope for the best.

It didn't take three rings for the other person to pick up—and with his most regal voice, the Chinese saw to it that he'll get his point across, without any necessary delay,

"_Hello?" _

"Ah yes, Hello"

"_Yao-Yao! You called"!_ Said the overly enthusiastic man on the other line,

"Ah yes, I was hoping I could speak to you about something."

"_Oh Yao, calling in a favor, da? Well you know I don't work without __**something**__ in return."_

With this, the man in question felt shivers going up his spine, he dreaded this day would come.

"Of course, Dean Braginski, and what exchange do I owe you for forged papers and a fake order from the dean's office?"

Over the phone, Wang Yao could feel that creepy smile spreading widely by the second; he gripped at his red cloth and gulped, waiting for an answer,

"_You."_

* * *

"You!"

"Me?" asked the very confused Austrian who was standing at the grocery counter, looking over to where the harsh greeting had come from, only to be surprised by who it was, "Vash? What in dear Archduchess are you doing here?"

The Swiss, who is currently carrying a supermarket basket filled with various Swiss cheeses, scowled uninvitingly at the old colleague,

"I should be asking you why YOU'RE here."

Annoyed, Roderich shot back rather pissed,

"Well I'm here because I actually have a relative living here, what's your excuse?"

The cashier and the bagger at the counter looked at both of the customers, warily fearing that they might start a brawl on the spot or from the looks of it rape each other from too much sexual tension,

"Me? Well I happen to be buying Swiss cheeses while waiting for a package to be sent to me"

The Austrian stared at him quite baffled, why here of all places must he wait for a package?

"Really? I hardly believe that since you don't stay here." Said the least convinced aristocrat, "for all I know… you must be here because—" he stopped midway, fearing to converge in that topic.

"I have no time for this" the shorter male said as he marched right to the next counter.

Roderich sighed, mentally slapping himself for that rude behavior. In all honesty, he never would have done that, but every time he sees the Swiss something would just go off in his perfectly functioning circuit and go all nervous thus rendering his 'all-expense-paid-trip-to-snootiness'.

Vash on the other hand grimaced forcibly, trying to forget what just happened.

How long has it been since they last saw each other? Surely, if not for their arrogance, they would've done their awkward man-hug and grabbed themselves a few snacks and chit-chat about their nonsensical lives.

If only it was that simple.

* * *

"Bruder, help me with this stupid thing" said one overly-exhausted German who seemed to be lifting a marble statue of an Italian Artist. Why in the world would he have one? No one knows. Why in all of Hitler's middle-stache would he keep one in his house? Total mystery.

"Not now, West" said the very annoyed Silverette who is currently laying dead flat on their couch,

Ludwig sighed, finally giving up on the marble statue, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Actually, everything's going fine. My admission slip in the local university is being signed as we speak and I can finally continue my transfer to finish that stupid masteral degree, Elizaveta is finally home, Roderich IS going home and I was kissed by the girl of my dreams last night."

"So what's with… all this?" he gestured, picking up the half-knitted mitts Gilbert seemed to have been making.

_(LITTLE KNOWN FACT: Gilbert knits when depressed.)_

"I dunno, I'm kind of uneasy, do you get me west?"

"No. No I don't"

"You will never understand love."

"And somehow, by weird and over-the-top circumstances, you do?"

"Yes. Cause I'm awesome. Now go get me a beer"

"Get it yourself you free-loading bastard" With that, the other German stood up and hit him square on the face with a throw pillow.

"Hey that was so not necessary" Gilbert said as he rubbed the sore part on his face.

**A/N: **If by any chance you think my LFK is true… that's up to you. Anyway… review?


	11. I'd rather not

**A/N: ** I know... I'm a failure at updates. . Slap me.

**Disclaimer: ** For the last time... I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

**Chapter 11: **A meeting (s)he will never

* * *

Matthew stared at the huge, ridiculously beautiful manor in front of him. From the way it stood under the beautiful piercing sun, it looked like it was taken from one of those nature catalogues Arthur wished his country had. He sighed, picking up his luggage and handing a few bills to the cab driver.

"Well… I guess there's a reason why he calls himself 'credit card mother'."

"He **is** extremely cheap you know"

It wasn't manly to be surprised by a sudden interruption from someone who wore a pink frilly dress but Matthew wasn't about to admit that he clutched his Polar cub to his chest and whimpered pathetically on the ground.

"I am Lili, by the way, Vash's younger sister. My brother called me this morning and told me you were coming" she reached out her hand in a formal greeting, smiling sweetly at the 'boy-turned-girl', "You must be Matthew Williams, if I'm not mistaken"

Suddenly alerting him the danger of someone knowing his real identity he immediately covered for himself,

"I'm Maria! M-Matthew's my cousin"

But as always, he fails at it.

Luckily for him, the shorter blonde just giggled at his attempt at a cover-up and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, big brother had told me everything, you don't have to act around me" Matthew felt relief wash over him and Kumajiro felt air enter his lungs as his owner let him go.

"G-good, I'm bad at cover-up lies"

"I can see that. Come and I'll help you get settled, _Maria"_

_LINES CHAPTER BREAK LINES CHAPTER BREAK_

"'Tonio!"

"Gil!"

"Ei!"

"Ei!"

"Could someone shut these idiots up?"

"Oh calm down Roderich, they haven't seen each other for so long"

"You live around here?"

"Obviously, amigo!"

Currently, Roderich, Elizaveta, Gilbert and Antonio with his Italian Girlfriend were all situated in the table on the Germans' backyard, happily greeting each other like they did when they first met on the doorway, or at least Gilbert and his Spanish friend did.

"This is mi _Novia_, Lovi"

The Italian blushed as she heard what her 'boyfriend' called her so confidently. She scowled, gripping tightly at the fabric of her skirt. She seemed embarrassed and at the same time flattered by the title she was given.

"Ah… I see, how long have you two been at it?"

"Well, we've known each other since we were young; but we've been intimately dating for… about a year now I guess?"

"13 months and 2 weeks, bastard."

Elizaveta grinned widely, suppressing her giggles behind her hand, all the while enjoying the Italian's flustered face.

"Gee, 'Tonio, I never knew you'd hammer yourself in a relationship"

The Hispanic teen laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, wary of his girlfriend's reaction, "G-gil, what do you mean? I am a very stick to one person".

"Says the guy who'd been involved with almost everybody! You even dated someone from Portugal if I can remember correctly, ja?" Gilbert chuckled heartily, unaware of the vicious daggers being sent his way by one Italian woman.

"Really? So who's this person?"

"N-nobody you should be worried of, mi amore" Antonio still laughed fretfully while Elizaveta just smiled at both of them, mumbling something about young love and how it's very fragile, Gilbert on the other hand still chuckled obliviously, smacking the table subsequently.

"Get me out of here" Roderich prayed desperately.

_LINES CHAPTER BREAK LINES CHAPTER BREAK_

"Wow, this room is big, are you sure this is just a guest room?"

"Why yes, it was Vash who specifically customized this place"

The Canadian stared in awe at the lavishly decorated room, who was cheap again? It wasn't this guy for sure; he had the room filled with expensive Chinese silk and beautifully decorated furniture for heaven's sake! Even the chamber pot looked like it would bring shame to Westminster Abbey. And that was just the guest room for all it's worth, imagine the master's chambers.

"So… where is Vash?" admittedly, Matthew was disgusted of his female voice, it's not that he sounds like a drag or the sort, if anything it was a normal speaking voice for women around his age, but hearing yourself speak in another pitch is… well, it's like having a sibling that you don't want, you have to suck it in and get used to it, no matter how much you don't want to have _it_.

The young German girl smiled at her sweetly as if he triggered an automatic reflex in her system, "He will be joining us shortly"

The Canadian just nodded awkwardly as she left promptly after saying that.

(S)He plopped back down to the sinfully soft bed and let his eyes flutter shut, it wasn't a few minutes later when the first sign of sleep kicked him square on the face.

**DREAMLAND**

_Matthew stood atop a valley overlooking a little village. The wind was gentle and the sky was as blue as it could be, the weather was mild and the flowers were in perfect bloom, he couldn't help but smile as he felt the urge to frolic the fields like what they did in the sound of music._

_But the frolicking must wait as he noticed a little pond quietly sitting at the edge of the valley, he ran towards it, settling himself on his knees as his nimble fingers dipped itself to feel the cool water. He shivered at the new sensation. It didn't took him long to notice that his face was different, he was still in girl's body but unlike before, he had braces, big round glasses and ugly clothes to booth. His eyebrow shot up, "what the—"_

"_Maria!" called out a voice familiar to the Canadian, "Gilbert?" ugly betty… eherm, Matthew, stood and spun around to see the Albino running towards him wearing his customary casual clothes._

_Upon seeing 'her' though, his face turned sour and he flipped for the other direction, yelling something like 'ugly' and 'devastated', the young Canadian couldn't really make out what it was._

He woke up, cold sweat rolling down his back, "A… dream?" he said, ruffling his soft blonde hair.

Like reflex he looked down to his chest only to be disappointed by a huge pair of women 'stuff' he didn't really needed. Matthew heaved a sigh and threw himself back to bed, compelling his eyes to shut tightly…

It was to no avail, "damn that dream!"

He stood up, paced and sat back down—

that's when it hit him:

"I GOT IT!" he smiled cheekily clapping to himself and startling his panda cub awake, "I figured it out Kumakichi~ I just have to be ugly and Gilbert would despise me… then I can go back to normal!"

The white ball of Fluff just nuzzled his nose to his paw and rested once more, ignoring his master of which he still can't decipher the name.

The next morning was nothing but an ordinary one, Matthew woke up early like he usually did but this time with more sleep, admittedly, it was convenient to rest for a while, not minding his midnight meet-ups, but he would still very much like to return to normal.

He bolted down stairs, taking a few sweet moments of his time getting lost and finally stumbling upon what seems to be Queen Victoria's dining room.

"Good Morning, Madame" greeted one young maid as she smiled curtly at him, "Miss Lili and Young Master Vash would like for you to join them for breakfast at the rose garden"

Well what do you know, for the first time in his effed-up life he didn't have to get up for someone else's breakfast, he was able to get a good night sleep and food is waiting for **HIM. **This was the life, how Matthew wished it would always be like this.

Not a few moments later, they reached a small Patio in the huge Garden. He smiled at the spirited girl and her brother. Lili gave her a smile back, waving enthusiastically at him as Vash peered over his morning paper and nodded curtly.

"So," he sat down, smile still plastered on his face, "What do we do for today?" he grabbed a perfectly made French toast from the plate already prepared for him.

"Well… today, brother thought we should head out to buy you… women's clothes" Matthew knew Lili hesitated with the last two words she said; and no— he was in no position to complain. They were kind enough to offer their home to him, even opted to buy clothes for him, the least he could do is accept it kindly and just say 'thank you'.

"Great! Wonderful!" there was uncertainty dripping from his tone but the way Vash and Lili saw it; they had no other choice, do they?

_LINES CHAPTER BREAK LINES CHAPTER BREAK_

"Why are you dragging me to this?"

"Because… Roderich refuses to come with me and no one will carry my shopping bags so…"

Elizaveta, who now had a deadlock grip on Gilbert's wrist, carried with her a cheerful grin as she walked pass people in the crowded mall. The albino on the other hand, sported a scowl, letting the stronger woman drag him like a rag doll, _one of these days_ he thought to himself as he shot her a deadly glare from behind.

"Ah! Here we are!" she halted them both to a stop, Gilbert almost falling over, "Let's go in"

"W-wait!" his sound of protest was muffled by two Saleswomen offering them an ungodly smelling perfume.

Luckily, the Hungarian politely declined and they went on to the Dress Section. "This is my favorite boutique you know, Gil" The German Silverette shrugged his shoulders looking very bored at the vast collection of Pradas, Guccis and Luis vuittons, "I care about this because…?"

"Because now you know where to buy my Christmas present this time, jerk!"

"Hey… for I have you know that keychain was—" a finger to his lips stopped him as the young Hungarian looked lovingly at the beautiful Baby Blue summer dress.

Gilbert, seeing this as an opportunity to run away, sneaked behind Elizaveta and dashed for the exit… if only he could find one.

"I don't think this dress suits me, Lili"

Matthew twirled around stiffly as the younger teen looked intensely at the baby blue waist fit summer dress (s)he wore, "But it does! The color is perfect for your eyes!"

"Eh-he-he" Matthew let out a nervous laugh, not really thrilled by all this,

"Hang-on a sec and don't take that off yet, I'm going to find something with a lighter hue,

"B-but—" he slumped down at one of the plush couches in the dressing rooms with a sigh, "so what do I do now?"

"Where am I? Scheiße… damn psycho got me lost in a mall…"

Gilbert wandered aimlessly, casually pushing away saleswomen who seemed to be ready to grope him at any moment. He grimaced at the thought.

"What's this?" he walked over to what seemed like a room with lines of booths, he walked in, wary of the staring eyes now plastered on him, but Gilbert wasn't one to be intimidated by stares, he walked inside nonchalantly, deciding that hiding in one of those booths for the rest of the day while Elizaveta goes shopping was the best idea. He couldn't get out of this freaking maze they call botique anyway.

He strutted casually, hands in his pocket, some of the women blushed and others ranted away, he on the other hand wasn't close to caring.

With a loud thump, Gilbert felt himself fall directly on the carpeted floor, he grimaced, rubbing his sore part, "what the—?"

"Ohh dear, I apologize for that, I didn't know my foot was blocking the way, here… let me help you"

"M-Maria?"

"Gil-Gilbert?"

_I am screwed._

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm just going to cut you right there, reader. :D_

_Reviews please?_


End file.
